


【神夏+POI】不可捉摸

by BrendaPhobia



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Summary: 世界观叠加（完整神夏+POI第一季），英国大背景，时间线为神夏第四季开头。正剧主线，感情线不明确，RF和骨科都很可。和我一样口味清奇者请尝尝佛系拉郎Reese/Mycroft。
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Anthea/Original Male Character(s), Harold Finch/John Reese, Mycroft Holmes/John Reese, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 不可捉摸（0）楔子

“你有新的名字了？”Reece走进房间，在Finch手边放了一杯茶。

“呃……”Finch抓抓头发，“算是吧。”

“有什么问题吗？”Reece弓起腰看电脑屏幕“Morpheus. Hermes*？”他直起身，“这名字真奇怪。”

电脑上是一张社保卡的图片。照片显示卡的主人是一个矮胖的中年男人。

“照片不是本人。”Finch关掉社保卡的页面。“看这张。”屏幕上弹出了另一张照片。

照片大概是偷|拍的，镜头聚焦在一个男人的侧脸上。他面无血色，头发一丝不苟的向后梳着。鼻梁很高，眉头紧皱，表情很严肃。他在抽烟，夹着烟的手指修长苍白。另一只手撑着一把黑色雨伞。尽管不是全身的照片，但通过系的严严实实的领口和板正的黑色领带，可以看出这人身着正装，衣冠楚楚。

“哇哦。”Reece吹了声口哨，“他看起来像个大人物。”

“是啊。”Finch心不在焉的回答。

“管他呢。”Reece把手中的咖啡一饮而尽，“等我的好消息吧。”

“Mr.Reece，”Finch突然叫住了正要离开的男人。"尽力就好。别搅进去。”

“搅进什么？”Reece感到疑惑。他习惯只许成功不许失败。“这人卷进什么麻烦了吗？”

“嗯……”Finch靠上椅背活动脖子。“他本人就是个大|麻烦。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*关于Hermes的解释（来自百度百科）：《荷马诗颂》里描述他是一个“变化多端、圆滑机灵的盗贼，他带给人梦境，是夜里守望者，门外的小偷，是长生不老的众神里最先向人类展示善意者。”传说他发明了尺、数和字母。他聪明狡猾，又被视为欺骗之术的创造者。（个人觉得有点像北欧神话的基妹）

另：Morpheus释义为 睡梦之神，催眠物。

总之这只是麦哥的小号。


	2. 不可捉摸（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于缺失章节：第一章被老福特删了，没存。大概讲的是Reese跟踪保护麦哥（当然他不知道麦哥真名），但麦哥在他眼皮子底下被人暗杀，射了七枪。

漫长而阴沉的下午过后，是更加漫长的夜晚。

“嗨， Anthea。”John穿过寂静的医院走廊，来到低头摆弄手机的女士面前，尽量把声音压低。

“您好，Dr Watson。”Anthea把手机收进提包，用正常的音量答道。“Mr Holmes还在昏迷中。您用不着那样说话。"

John吞了吞口水，放松自己紧张的声带。身为医生，他当然不会因为医院而紧张。影响他的是这里的气氛，一种与Mycroft形影不离的死寂与压抑。这乌云一样的气氛随着其主人的负伤而肆无忌惮地扩散，笼罩了整个楼层。

John并不想来，他本能地反感与Mycroft接近。但友人的兄长遭遇枪击，按照社交礼仪，自己需要表示关心。尤其是当这位友人拒绝亲自探病时。

“Sherlock很担心Mycroft，他非常希望自己能来。"John挠挠头，夸张地做出无可奈何的神情。“但是有一个案子真的很棘手……”

“您不用这样。"Anthea微笑着打断道。“Mr.Holmes不会介意的。”

John松了口气。他这才想起自己应该按照探病的流程问候一下。

“那么，他怎么样，都还好吗? "他向紧闭的房门瞥了一眼。

“一切正常，谢谢您的关心。”Anthea礼貌而疏离地回答。

“这就好。"John有些尴尬，他看着Anthea公事公办的面孔，拿不准是否应该提出进病房看看。“Sherlock可以放心了。"

“既然您提起了Sherlock, "Anthea突然开口。“Mr Holmes希望他能在这件事上置身事外。您能监督Sherlock，让他把精力花在其他事情上吗？"

“我……我试试看。”John结结巴巴地说，“但我不能担保。 ”

“谢谢您的配合。"Anthea说道。 

Reese撑着头坐在床上。

拖沓的脚步声由远及近，Finch走进了房间。他看着那个高大的男人缩手缩脚坐着，一脸沮丧。他无奈地皱起了眉头。

“Mr.Reese，行动之前我警告过你，”他拖着步子走到Reese面前。“但你还是太投入了。其实我们能为他提供的帮助非常有限，你能做的都已经做了。"

“是这样吗？"Reese抬起头。他垂着嘴角，看起来懊恼又不甘。“他是当着我的面被杀的，Finch，就在我面前！我怎么能不在意？"

“那好吧。”Finch耸耸肩，“我为你感到遗憾。但我警告过你的。"

“我不明白，你好像一点也不意外。 ”Reese使劲地搓自己的脸。

“你为什么不提醒我警惕一点？我善于躲避暗杀，这简直是我的老本行。只要我能提前有所准备，就不会出事的。”他质问道，“你说让我尽力，我尽力的结果可不该是这样。 ”

“因为你没必要为此拼命。”Finch从公文包里抽出一沓资料递给Reese。

“他还活着。”他推推眼镜，满意地看见对方惊讶的神情。“尽管伤得不轻，但是活着。"

“这怎么可能？”Reese接过来。文件夹很厚，纸张新旧不一。他翻开第一页细看最新的记录。

“HKP7 M7型，近距离，七发全中。他的内脏应该烂得连器官移植委员会都不收了。”

“防弹衣。而且大概是最新的液体防弹衣，尚不存在官方记录的那种。”Finch拉过一张椅子在Reese对面坐下。

“他的名字曾被机器给出过无数次，但如你所见，他活得好好的。"

Reese从文件夹里抬头，惊愕又戒备地问：“他到底是谁？”

“我也不知道。”Finch漫不经心地撇撇嘴。“某个大人物吧。”


	3. 不可捉摸（3）

“伙计们，别漏了旁边的草丛 ! ”

“知道了，长官！”

“今天必须找到所有弹头！”

Carter警官小心地隐藏着口袋里处于通话状态的手机。

在圣诞假期一大早因为工作被召唤，对于警察来说也是无可奈何的事。但是让凶案组的警官调查一个没有任何伤亡的事故现场，着实令她不快。

天气冷极了。Carter呼出一口白气，怜悯地看着年轻警员们趴在路面上或是草丛里寻找弹壳，而他们的上司愁眉苦脸地一边搓手一边四处指点。

一辆闪着警用信号灯的黑色SUV停在警戒线旁。车门打开，出来一个身材高大，有着灰色头发的中年男人。他身上并存着警察的干练和上位者的威严，Carter猜想他或许是某位警衔很高的警官，或是出身警局的官员。

守着警戒线的警察小跑过去，对腆着肚子指点的警官耳语。警官随即换上一副严肃中夹带谄媚的表情，快步走向越过警戒线向这边来的中年男人。

Carter趁机来到一个扒拉着草堆的警察的身边。

“Carter警探。”警察立刻直起身冲Carter脱帽。

“现场的监控录像在哪里？”Carter问。

“抱歉，长官。”警察紧张地向他的上司瞥了一眼。“但是我们没有接到把监控录像给您的指令。”

“还有这种指令？”Carter皱起眉头。“那你们打算把录像给谁？”

“我不清楚，长官。”他又瞥向自己的上司。“他们只让我捡弹头。”

Carter顺着他的目光看去，警官正领着那个男人朝这边走来。她急忙从年轻警察身边撤开几步，然后迎着两人走去。

“Lestrade。”男人向她伸手。

“Carter。”她和他握手。

“监控录像在哪？”Lestrade询问他身边的警官。

“在我这里，”警官立即回答。“我去拿过来。”他快速地走开了。

“你就是被分到监控的家伙？”Carter打量着Lestrade。“运气不错。”

“你介意把你收集的弹头也交给我吗？”Lestrade说。“祝你假期愉快。”

“什么意思，你要把我踢出这个案子？”Carter警觉起来。

Lestrade的手机突然响了。他皱着眉头掏出手机一看，然后威严的表情破碎掉，换上一副牙痛的模样。

“抱歉。”他向Carter点点头，然后侧过身接通了电话：“Sherlock，你想干嘛？”

“你在干什么，Mr Reese？”Finch走进房间，看见Reese正靠在椅子上带着耳机。

“是Carter。”Reese指指桌上的手机。“她被叫去捡弹头了。”

“关于不死者先生的案子已经结束了。”Finch拿起手机挂断电话。”但是生活还在继续。"

“新的号码？”Reese坐起身问：“是谁？”

“Mary Watson，”Sherlock把手机丢回茶几上。“我亲爱的女士，我已经打电话给Greg来展示我对Mycroft的关心了。赶紧放John和我出门，你保证过的。”

“你只展示了你对案子的好奇。”Mary调侃道：“不过……好吧，他可以和你出去。请你先在门外等一会儿，我有话和他说。”

“为什么？”Sherlock抗议道：“我的案子很紧急。”

“因为我是他的妻子。”Mary笑着耸耸肩。“你就出去吧，不会让你等很久。”

Sherlock只好不情不愿地走出去。

John跟上关好门，转回身对Mary惊叹道：“七枪！天哪，简直不敢相信。”

“是啊。”Mary点点头。“真危险，难怪Anthea不想让Sherlock卷进去。千万要拦住他，我不管你干什么，总之别让他无聊。记住了？”

“记住了，我的太太。”John围上围巾，凑过来在Mary的嘴角轻啄一下，然后快步走了出去。

寒风灌进他的鼻腔，仿佛要撕烂柔软的粘膜。他看见Sherlock靠在院墙的铁篱笆上，手里的几页纸被风吹的猎猎作响。

Mary把熟睡的Rosie放到卧室床上，自己回到客厅。

她透过窗户看了看空无一人的街道，然后拉上窗帘。茶几上笔记本电脑的屏幕突然亮起来，显示收到了一封邮件。她点开邮件，内容很短。

To: Rosamund

你决定了吗?

From：Gabriel

她触电了似的关掉邮件，怔怔地盯着电脑的桌面——那是她和John的婚礼上的照片，她穿着婚纱。尽管她当时还不知道自己已经怀孕，手却无意识的搭在小腹上。

从某种意义上来说，这是一张全家福。

Re: To Rosamond.

Subject: OK

To: Gabriel

七枪。昏迷中。重伤。

别伤害S·H。

From: Rosamund

发过这封回信，她清空了邮箱。

“Sherlock，”John走到好友身边，抓住被风吹乱的一沓纸。“出发吧。我们去哪？”

Sherlock顺势把手中的一沓纸递给John，好让自己把手插进衣兜。

“我们分头调查。”他的鼻尖冻得通红，却一脸严肃。看起来有些可笑。“我是大概一个月前接到的这个委托。"

John走到背风的地方展开手里的几张纸。

第一张上标着日期，十一月二十日，下面是一个地址。然后是一张证件的复印件和类似公司门禁记录的照片复印件。他大致翻了翻，后面几张也大同小异。

“这是什么？”John转过身，扬扬手中的纸。

风掀起他前额的头发，他甚至有一种自己的声音无法逆风传到Sherlock耳边的奇怪错觉。

“委托人的信息。”Sherlock把衣领竖起来挡风。

“一个公司大楼的警卫。他说有一天他弄丢了自己的门禁卡，但第二天又在衣兜里找到了。几天之后，老板对他大发雷霆。因为记录显示他的门禁卡刷开过多名高管的办公室，时间正是他声称丢卡的那天晚上。”

John点点头。警卫的门禁权限通常都比较高。因为不论大楼何处发生意外，他们都需要快速到达并处理。但这并不意味着警卫可以随意走动，毕竟人们总是注重隐私。

“这是挺奇怪。”John耸耸肩。“但你通常对这种类型的案子不感兴趣。”

“我确实不感兴趣——在一开始。”Sherlock回答。“但现在，那个警卫失联了。”

“好吧。”John依然不觉得这是一件有趣的案子。虽然其中一定有猫腻，但是既不离奇，也不有趣。

不过他的目的就是让Sherlock尽兴，不要掺和到Mycroft的事件中去。所以这样挺好。“你想让我做什么？”

“找到他工作的的公司，问他的同事，老板，朋友。我要知道一切关于他的信息。”

“那么你呢？”

“我回221B研究关于门禁卡的资料。好了，行动起来吧！”Sherlock说完就要伸手叫出租车。

“等等，等等。”John拦住他。“为什么让我一个人去察他的公司？我肯定会错过什么细节……”

“别在乎什么细节了。”Sherlock烦躁地推搡John的肩膀。“赶快，我们快没时间了！”

“没什么时间?”John一时反应不过来。“你是说委托人有危险?”

“当然不是。”Sherlock不耐烦地拍拍额头。“现在全城的警察都在忙Mycroft的事故，所以我们就能为所欲为了，这不是好事吗？但他们早晚会忙完的。我们可要好好享受这段时光。”

John无奈地说道：“你是说我们快没自由了。"

Sherlock不理会友人的嘲讽。他招来一辆出租车，然后把John塞进去。

“保持联系！”说完他为John甩上了车门，自己站在路边看汽车驶远。

寒风吹起他的风衣下摆，穿透厚实的毛衣。空气又干又冷，似乎在酝酿一场大雪。街道上四处挂着红色和绿色的装饰，用泡沫塑料造出的假雪使圣诞节的欢乐显得廉价而虚假。

Sherlock无所事事地站了一会儿，然后掏出手机，拨通Lestrade的电话。

“嘿，你还没离开吧？太好了。我马上就到。”


	4. 不可捉摸（4）

“关于新的名字，有什么信息吗?”Reese一边问，一边往黑色大提包里放着各种武器。

“Mary Waston，一位全职太太。她的丈夫是Dr Waston，一名军医。”Finch托着眼镜念出电脑上的资料。

“年轻夫妇?”Reese拉上提包的拉链，然后窝进椅子叹了口气：“好吧。”

“还有一个新生儿。”Finch把椅子转个圈，面对Reese。“太美满了，对吧?”

“但也够倒霉的。”Reese说着，站起身走到电脑前躬身去看。“他们有什么不对劲？”

“目前没发现什么特别的，”Finch回答：“除了邮箱。她刚刚把邮箱清空了。”

“人人都会清理邮箱。这没什么奇怪的。”Reese一边拖动鼠标快速浏览资料，一边漫不经心地说。“反正你也能恢复它。”

“这正是问题所在。”Finch拽过键盘，指间的操作令人眼花缭乱。“我没法恢复她的邮件。她不仅清空了收件箱，回收站和记录也都干干净净，恐怕用上了不一般的手段。普通人可不这么干吧？”

“她的邮件有不能让别人看到的内容。”Reese拖动鼠标的速度慢了下来。“鉴于她整天在家呆着，她的女儿也还不识字。她要瞒的应该就是Dr Watson吧？”

“有可能。”Finch不置可否。

“Dr Watson上过战场——杀人对他来说大概不是新鲜事。他从阿富汗回来后还接受过心理治疗。”Reese把目光定格在一张结婚照上。“他们不是简单的小夫妻，他们是有安全隐患的小夫妻。”

身披婚纱的女人十分迷人。她不仅模样漂亮，还散发着无法忽视的魅力。这种魅力通常与单纯善良无缘，并且暗示着不肯循规蹈矩。相比之下，她身旁那个矮小结实的男人显得较为平庸。他紧紧搂着妻子的腰，眼睛看向镜头外的某处。老好人的温和气质混入军人的肃杀与锋利，使他在人群中相当乍眼。

这一对新人与周身平凡又欢乐的气氛格格不入，反倒显得彼此颇为般配。

“Mary婚后不到六个月就分娩了，所以婚礼时她是孕妇。但是看她手里的酒。”Reese继续翻看婚礼照片。其中的Mary大多都端着酒杯，杯子里有时是红酒，有时是香槟。还有Watson夫妇喝交杯酒的抓拍。

“Dr Watson一定不会支持把孩子泡在酒精里。他不知道Mary已经怀孕了。问题是，Mary是否知道。”

“你的意思是，Mary和John·Waston结婚另有隐情。所以Watson察觉后会杀掉她？”Finch挠挠下巴。“那得是多惊人的隐情啊。”

“我可能猜对，也可能猜错。”Reese耸耸肩。“但她现在已经成为母亲了。不论她是什么样的人，都值得最好的保护。”

Anthea快步走出电梯。她刚刚接到医院打来的电话，Mr Holmes已经苏醒。

红衣绿裙的前台小姐看见她，急忙收起桌面上写了一半的圣诞贺卡，却来不及挂断和男友的视频通话。

Anthea冷眼看她手忙脚乱地把手机屏幕倒扣，又捋捋蓬起的短裙。

在圣诞节加班确实颇为不幸。Anthea叹口气，并没有指责什么，只是叮嘱她请来访者改日，自己今天不打算回办公室了。

“嘿，请问我能采访您吗？”一个大学生模样的男孩子突然从一间空置的会客室出来，询问Anthea。

“他是谁?”Anthea打量着男孩，却向前台助理提问。

男孩个子很高，比穿着高跟鞋的Anthea还要高上一头，但脸庞上的稚嫩神气却出卖了他正值青春的事实。

倒不是他看起来幼稚或者愚蠢。恰恰相反，正是毫不掩饰的聪明和骄傲使他显得天真直率，甚至有些愤世嫉俗。

在沉闷的政府大楼里，他就像戳破麻袋的一把冰锥似的。

“我是一名学生。”男孩不等前台小姐介绍自己，抢先回答道：“我来这儿是为了做调查报告。这是社会学的作业。”他向Anthea举起手中的东西。

Anthea这才发现他一手拿着一台相机，一手攥着纸笔。好像一名八十年代的政治记者，认真又可笑。

“好吧，你可以写一篇‘亲身体验政府机关安保工作’的报告。因为我马上就要叫警卫把你赶出去了。”Anthea耸耸肩，不再看男孩，转身质问前台助理：“谁允许你放他进来的？"

“他就是警卫的儿子，我只让他在一楼转转……"助理自知理亏，声音越来越小。“抱歉。”

“您用不着责怪她，”男孩为前台小姐解围：“我没有政治倾向，我的调查报告不会给你们造成负面影响。”

“真的吗?”Anthea挑起眉毛。“我还以为你们这个年纪的孩子都是反社会反政府的。”

“至少……我可以不提您想驱赶我的事。”男孩狡黠地笑笑，但笑容明显有些尴尬。“抱歉，大家都喜欢看批评政府的文章。我需要高一点的分数。”

“对不起，孩子。我不是在针对你，可我必须请你离开。”Anthea看了一眼手表。她要迟了。“不管怎样，祝你作业得高分。”

男孩挫败地垂下头，把手里的一沓笔记塞进挎包。

“好吧。我明白，这是你的工作，你必须把我赶走。就像我必须完成我的作业，即使我根本不想溜进来打扰你们。”说完他整整挎包的背带，朝Anthea摆摆手。

Anthea松了口气。

虽然是个不请自来的闯入者，那男孩却不讨人厌。会油嘴滑舌，但没有丢掉真诚。敢于争取，又懂得适时放弃。如果不违规的话，她倒也愿意为那孩子的作业帮点忙。

她正要出门，手机振动起来。是Lestrade警官。

她立刻接通：“我是Anthea，请讲。”

片刻后她挂掉电话，飞快地冲进门口正等候着的汽车，对司机说：

“去昨天事发的高速。谢谢。”

Reese离开后，空旷的房间恢复了私密与沉静。

Finch从电脑中调出一段音频开始播放。

先是刹车时轮胎与地面的刺耳摩擦声，然后是巨大的撞击声，接着是伴随着大量杂音的说话声。

Finch把说话之前的部分截掉，然后尽量清除杂音。

“你要干什么?"

“嘿，放松。我没有恶意，好吗？”

“Mr Hermes，您的生命受到了威胁，您需要接受帮助！”

之后似乎只剩下嗡嗡的杂音。Finch把音量调到最大，才隐约能听到其中夹杂着人声。

他再次尽力清除杂音。一个冰冷的男声终于结束藏匿。

“请代我向Mr·Finch问好。”

他机械地一遍又一遍听着这段音频，直到把那短小的几个音节刻入脑海。

Mr Finch。Mr Finch。Mr Finch。

为什么他会知道？他知道什么？

“Greg!”Sherlock跃下出租车，一眼看见Lestrade站在不远处。他不知道事故发生的具体路段，只能到达附近再让Lestrade带路。

“你居然没放假。”Sherlock打趣道。

“发生了案件，我就有作为警察的责任。" Lestrade抹一把脸，眼下的一片乌青使他看起来疲惫极了。

两人很快就到了事发地点。只见一群年轻警察正在整理各种器具，公路护栏的断裂处竖起了警告牌。这里甚至已经开始通行了。一切痕迹都被清除的一干二净。

“怎么回事?”Sherlock眉头紧皱。

“抱歉。”Lestrade的语气并没有歉疚之意。“你被Anthea抢先一步。她带走了所有东西，我阻止不了她。”

“发生了案件，你是有作为Mycroft的奴隶的责任吧！”Sherlock咬牙切齿道。

“闭嘴!”


	5. 不可捉摸（5）

上午十一点，天空却阴沉的像黄昏。

Anthea快步进入医院的电梯。她利落的对着反光的电梯门梳理一下头发，然后压下耸起的肩膀，调整呼吸。她贴着门缝站立，就好像要在电梯门打开的那一刻开始冲刺似的。

然而并非如此。

电梯门在顶层打开，扑面而来的凝滞感绊住了Anthea急躁的步子，并且随着呼吸进入她体内。

她仿佛被灌满了铅，浑身的骨头都被压得生疼。楼道里所有的医务人员都屏气凝神，像是在演一部默片。

“Anthea，”负责照顾Mycroft的护士走过来。“你看起来不太好。怎么了?”

Anthea对这个高大丰满的中年女人微笑。她是医院里最有经验的护士长，大家都说有这样体格和性格的人天生适合当护士。

昨天把Mycroft送进急救室的时候，Anthea其实吓坏了。尽管她的工作效率并不受影响，但是感觉很糟糕。她的腿不停发抖。

然而她没有休息的权力。在这样的大事之后，等待她的必然是无穷无尽的质询与汇报。

但是这位护士长披着一件血迹斑斑的护士服，硬称Anthea需要治疗，把她从一大堆像是赶来参加葬礼的黑衣人之中扯出来，塞进一间暖气很足的单人病房，替她挂上葡萄糖，还把她的高跟鞋藏了起来。

“我还好。”Anthea回应道：“很抱歉我迟了。Mr Holmes怎么样？”

“他一醒来就让我打电话给你。但几分钟前他又睡着了。”护士长翻翻手里的记录本。

“非常感谢。”Anthea低声说。

她为自己的迟到而懊恼。她早就该料到John不可能拖得住Sherlock。如果能早一点去亲自处理现场，就不会为此迟到了。

她走到病房门口，做一个深呼吸，然后推门而入。

病房里有些昏暗，病床被摇起来倾斜着，Holmes倚在上面。房间温度很高，薄被隐约勾勒出他修长的身形。

她蹑手蹑脚地进门，小心翼翼地走动。突然听见病床上传来说话声：“没关系，我醒着。”

她吓了一跳，走到床边，按照Holmes的示意坐在一个沙发凳上。

随后Anthea趁机打量自己的上司：他似乎精神还不错，至少眼神看起来很清醒。但他又是如此姿态松散地半躺着，几乎有一丝慵懒。

Mycroft不太自在地想要动一下胳膊，但是十分困难。手术时的麻醉还没有完全褪去，他现在有一种奇异的灵魂出窍感。

“情况怎么样?”他问。声音有些沙哑，还牵动了肺部，生疼。

“关于袭击，”Anthea立刻作答：“我们没能抓到袭击者，只锁定了枪支型号，是HKP7 M7。子弹是来自黑市的自制品，威力稍逊。只不过……警方那边……说没有证据显示这是政治暗杀。"她没什么底气地观察上司的脸色。

“他们定义为私人恩怨？”Mycroft直截了当地接上Anthea吞吞吐吐的话语。

Anthea没有说话，算是默认。

虽然更加凶险的暗杀她也曾和上司一起经历过，但是如今的古怪之处不是暗杀事件本身，而是政府对此的态度。

Holmes的行动向来不受任何部门直接指导，具有很大的自主性。这意味着按照某种不言自明的潜规则，暗杀事件也由他自行组织调查和解决。

然而这次不同。昨晚事发不到一个小时，警局就强硬地接过了调查权。Anthea虽觉得疑惑，但也没什么办法。Mr Holmes或许可以无视官方命令，自己却还不够格。况且流程本应如此，警方对政要的案件表示重视，无可指摘。

可那份被送到办公室的调查报告就有些耐人寻味了。报告否认政治暗杀的可能性，暗示这是私人恩怨，明显是打算到此为止。

“继续。”Mycroft没有任由沉默在房间肆虐。他平静地催促道。

“这是所有关于暗杀的汇报。”Anthea继续说：“至于Mr. Sherlock.Holmes，他曾试图调查事发的高速。但我抢先清理了现场，他什么都没拿到。”

Mycroft眯起眼睛思索。

既然政府打算装聋作哑，那么不如让Sherlock解解闷，免得浪费这么刺激的案件。

况且Sherlock正试图插手AGRA泄密事件。事关Watson的家人，自己也不便强硬阻止，正好借此机会转移他的注意。

于是他指示道：“你不用再管他，让他自娱自乐吧。”

正说着，他目光扫到Anthea手背上贴着的胶布，那是输液后止血用的。

“昨晚你怎么样？”他话锋一转。“你受伤了？”

Anthea顺着他的目光看向自己的手背，然后急忙扯下那块胶布。

该死，彻夜不眠的忙乱使她完全忘记了这玩忽职守的证据。

“没有，我很好。谢谢您的关心。”她用指尖把胶布团一团，却没舍得丢进垃圾桶。

昨天带她逃离质问与指责的那位护士长，她温暖有力的手甚至能够赋予一块胶布亲切的魔力。

她抬起头，发现上司并没有放过这个问题的意思，只得硬着头皮解释：“是Mrs. White。她昨天给我输了葡萄糖，她人很好。”

“Mrs.White?”Mycroft皱起眉头。

“那个护士。”Anthea补充。“她是这里的护士长。”

Mycroft点点头，没再理会Anthea。他一边压抑着呼吸道里的腥甜味道，一边活动恢复了知觉的手指。

“你就位了吗？Mr. Reese?”Finch一边噼里啪啦地敲打键盘，一边留意耳机里的声音。

“马上。”Reese窝在一辆停靠在路边的车里，调整着望远镜的角度。

视野里出现了目标房间的画面。Reese又仔细调整目镜，使画面清晰起来。那是一栋联排式别墅的其中一户，大门的门牌上写着“Watson”。

“行了。”Reese舒一口气。“现在能看见她了。”

视野中，透过窗户可以看见一间漂亮的起居室。目标人物Mary Watson一手抱着一个女婴，一手正摆弄手机。她穿戴整齐，又围上围巾，看上去像是要出门。

Reese正准备下车，想找机会靠近她然后黑进她的手机，却看见她把手机放进了玄关的抽屉，然后才走出家门。

他暗骂一句，只得重新钻回车里。镜头中的女人把孩子抱在胸前，走下门前的台阶，漫不经心地环顾四周，然后走进车库坐上车。

“她正出发去什么地方。”Reese一边给Finch汇报情况，一边启动车子准备跟踪。

“但她没有带手机？”Finch盯着GPS定位。它显示没有移动。

“对。”Reese叹了口气。“有点麻烦。”

他踩下油门跟上Mary。这段路较为冷清，不会跟丢，但是跟得太紧显然会暴露。

他小心地控制距离。这位年轻漂亮的全职太太到底有什么秘密，竟使她谨慎到这种神经质的地步？他不禁猜想。

这种想象免不了发展为略微香艳的绮思，使得他轻笑出声。

耳机里传出Finch揶揄的提醒：“集中注意Mr.Reese。你在工作。”

Reese于是绷起嘴角，把注意力集中于前面的目标车辆。快要到更繁华的路段了，或许过了这个路口应该稍微跟紧一些。他一边计划着，一边随着跟踪目标减速。

路口的绿灯闪烁起来，预告颜色的变化。

突然，Mary驾驶的小轿车疯狂加速，紧贴着它前方的一辆大货车，超车而过。货车响起尖锐的刹车声，然后是疯狂鸣笛和司机的咒骂。

Reese来不及反应，眼睁睁看着目标车辆汇入路对面的车流。而他自己因为面前那辆货车，连闯红灯都做不到。

Anthea已经离开，Mycroft独自在病房休息。

断掉又接上的肋骨随着呼吸引发如潮水般涨落的疼痛。一口腥甜的淤血卡在喉中，不上不下，有些难受。但是他并不太想咳出来。他能想象到咳嗽时肋骨断裂处的摩擦，甚至能听到那令人牙酸的声响。

“私人恩怨？”他不无讽刺地轻声重复，脑海里浮现出这一行字出现在官方文书里的模样。

真会信口开河。堂而皇之的收走他自保的权力，又宣布对此事选择不做干预。如此昭然若揭的恶意，或许也并不在意言语上的掩饰是否合理。

但Mycroft认为，那群假慈悲的侩子手们，这次可能歪打正着了。他闭上眼睛回忆遇袭的一幕——

他被死死抵在车门上，用尽全力挣脱一只手，对着袭击者的腹部开了一枪。但也仅限于此。

袭击者的眼睛燃烧着仇恨，那是最好的镇痛剂。这个敏捷强壮的杀手并没有因为中枪而耽搁，反而更加疯狂凶狠。

他被禁锢在钢铁与猛兽之间，手腕几乎被拧断。他与袭击者对视，就好像去触摸一盆炭火。那人的眼睛是被仇恨烤干了的湖水的蓝色，是被仇恨点着了的森林的绿色。不论什么颜色，在承载了如此之多的仇恨后，都会是这种炫目又恐怖的样子。

“事先声明，我不是像你一样的疯子，”袭击者说。那是一个很年轻的声音。“我是在回报你！”

然后是一连串疯狂的射击。

他几乎忘记自己穿着防弹衣。被贯穿的剧痛如此真实。

他与这个被死神附体的男孩子对视着，意识渐渐模糊。耳边回荡起稚嫩却凶狠的嘶吼：

“不许闭眼！看着我！睁开眼睛，看看是谁杀了你！”

过于鲜活的回忆使得Mycroft几乎要再次失去意识。但开门的声响把他拉回了现实。是护士长进来了。

“下午好，先生。”她带着医务人员特有的安抚的微笑走进来。“我来给您换药。”

她手脚麻利地为Mycroft更换药和绷带，挂上新的吊瓶。然后她走到窗边，像是要开窗通风。

“我明天出院。"Mycroft看着她说。

“决定权在您，先生。”护士长耸耸肩。“但我建议您留下休养。”

“谢谢你的建议。”Mycroft不为所动。

“您客气了，先生。”她的话语中混杂着一声叹气。

她把窗子大开，冷风呼啸灌入。

Mycroft毫无防备地吸进一大口干冷的空气。

他难以抑制地猛烈咳嗽，一口淤血喷在洁白的被子上。脆弱的断骨不和谐地打斗起来，把来不及爆发的咳嗽变成痛苦的呜咽。

“您瞧。”护士长亲切柔和的声音被寒风吹得冷酷无情。“您还很虚弱，先生。”


	6. 不可捉摸（6）

Mary把车随意停在公园外的路边，甚至顾不上找一个停车位。

她有点粗暴地把Rosie从儿童座椅上扯下来，放进自己胸前挂着的婴儿背带里。小女孩啜泣了几声，但很快又吮吸着手指睡着了。

她心不在焉地颠着怀里的婴儿以示安抚。她看起来完全像一个趁着好天气带孩子散步的妈咪——忽略掉她严肃得有点神经质的表情。

她四下张望，想确保跟踪者已经被甩掉。她害怕极了。她以为往事已经封存，谁知昔日的搭档一个接一个打来乱她的生活。

甚至她还没有做什么，她连具体计划都一无所知就已经被人盯上了。

她才刚刚开始新生活。她曾一度无比期盼的未来，如今岌岌可危。

Mary紧紧抱着Rosie，朝约定的地点走去。尽管她已经尽量放慢脚步，放松肌肉，每一个被她快步超过的人还是会疑惑的看向这位焦急的年轻妈妈——她身体紧绷，简直像一片弹跳的铁板。

一个一身黑衣的男人已经坐在她视野尽头的长椅上了。她进一步加快脚步。

Sherlock臭着脸钻出出租车，Mrs.Hudson紧张兮兮地迎他进门。

“你有访客，Sherlock。”她伸出一根皱巴巴的手指指向楼上。

Sherlock翻了个白眼。他能听见楼上有一大群人走来走去。这种声音通常代表着一大群特工正在破坏他的房间——它被特工头子称作“垃圾堆”或是“制毒工厂”。

Sherlock磨磨蹭蹭上楼，意外地见到Lestrade的背影。他正指挥一群黑衣人放下几个纸箱。

“嘿Greg!”Sherlock拍拍他的肩膀。“你难道要当我的新室友吗？”

“不，Sherlock，”警官耸耸肩，抖掉Sherlock的手。“这是给你的。关于昨天袭击的一些资料……”

“太棒了!”Sherlock跳上沙发。“我就知道你总有办法搞定Mycroft！”

“呃……好吧，不客气。”Lestrade犹豫了一下，没有再说什么。

实际上并不是他偷了这些资料出来。就在不久之前他接到命令说这起案子不用再管，刚搜集好的信息将直接被存档。

他当然清楚在系统内部，存档往往意味着这些东西将永远不见天日。要想让某物成为秘密，存档的效果甚至远好于销毁。

他最终只是和特工们一起离开了，没有打扰正在拆开一大箱弹道鉴定报告的Sherlock。Mycroft似乎处于麻烦中，这种事情还是暂且瞒着Sherlock为好。

Anthea坐车回到办公大楼附近。

她知道还有很多事情等着她去做，但是她丝毫不想再踏进那个巨型骨灰盒半步。

“算了。”她自言自语道：“既然已经告诉前台说今天不再回办公室，那就不回去了吧。”

她走进临近街区的一家咖啡馆。正午的阳光混合着汉堡和三明治的香味，终于有了一丝圣诞节的气息。

Anthea没有食欲。过长时间的加班与熬夜让她现在有点反胃，但是一杯咖啡一定能稍稍缓解。

或许是假日的关系，咖啡厅没什么人，这家咖啡厅也是近几个街区唯一还在营业的一家。

Anthea推门而入，门楣上迎客的铃铛让寥寥几个顾客全都抬起了头，她只好挨个投以歉意的目光。

“嘿，助理小姐！”一个熟悉的声音捕获她的视线。“我们又见面了！”

是那个为了作业闯进大楼的男孩子。他坐在靠窗的位置，咬着笔杆。

窗口洒进来冬天的阳光，虽然不那么温暖，但是同其它季节一样好看。

阳光下的大男孩好像变得更成熟，也更天真。他有些羞涩地朝Anthea招招手，示意她来和他一起坐。真像混进哥哥的毕业舞会的毛头小子。

Anthea无可奈何地笑了。既然破坏了他的作业，不如就请他喝杯咖啡。她的脚不听大脑使唤地朝那扇窗子走去。黑色高跟鞋在瓷砖上敲出清脆的声响。与每天在办公楼里敲响噪音不同，现在她像是一个穿着缀满亮片的蹩脚高跟鞋的学生妹。

John坐在返程的出租车上，一大堆复印文件摊在他膝头。

或许他并不像Sherlock那样适合当一个侦探，可即使如此他也能看得出，这起保安失踪案另有隐情。

当他想要找那位斥责保安的上司了解情况时，发现这个人也不见了，整个公司没有人能联系上他。而目前还在岗的工作人员，也没有一个清楚关于那位保安的事件。

整件事好像被人强行抠掉了，破绽百出却十分彻底，透着一股有恃无恐的架势。

John合上文件。Sherlock到现在还没有联系过他，他有点疑惑。难道Sherlock又找到新的娱乐了吗？


	7. 不可捉摸（7）

Reese跟随车载GPS的指引找到了Mary的车。但无济于事，因为车停在公园门口，车内空空如也，车窗上贴着一张罚单。

他只得把车停在稍远的街角，然后坐在公园门口的炸鱼薯条摊上，等Mary出来。

今天早晨天气并不好，阴沉得好像随时要降下雨夹雪。正午时突然出了太阳，一扫沉积数周的阴霾。墓园一样死寂的公园随之生机勃勃了，终于没有浪费圣诞树的一番精心打扮。

Reese眯着眼睛，紧盯大门处出入的人潮，同时摆出一副悠闲的样子啜饮咖啡。

挺久没作声的耳机传出搭档的声音：“我刚刚排查了Mary Watson的人际网。她和她的的朋友基本都结识在2009年之后。2013年结婚后，她和朋友迅速疏远，目前与Mr.Watson的交际圈高度重合。”

“2009年后？这么明显的断层吗……”Reese用手指抵着耳机小声质疑。

“我明白你的意思。”Finch立即意会。“我查过这一点，她2009年才在伦敦定居，这之后发展新的人际网，是合理的。我会持续关注这个疑点，但目前正常。”

Reese把嘴埋在领子里回答道：“嗯。那么Mr.Watson怎么样呢？职业是医生，大概挺受人尊敬？”

“他供职的医院规模不大，近似于社区医疗服务中心。他和同事相处融洽，但是他们私交一般。他的交际圈也有明晰的起始点——也是2009年。他那时刚从阿富汗退役回国，2010年在战友的帮助下定居伦敦。”

“听起来简单又无聊。”Reese若有所思。“Mary又是全职太太，一定更加枯燥。这倒是家庭矛盾的绝佳背景。”

他调出手机里Mary的照片细看。她不是标准的美人，但是看起来很机敏。单看她一个人，只是相貌略优于均值。甚至她游移的眼神有点神经质。但在人群中，Reese总能快速的挑出她。

似乎有某种熟悉的特质附着在这个女人的一举一动上。她身材娇小，却带着矫健的气势。走路时，像是长腿的丹顶鹤在乱石中挑剔落脚点，衬得旁人僵直又愚钝。她的眼睛即使只是扫过一片虚空，瞳孔也蓄势待发似的紧缩着。那不像扫视，更像飞快地更换着紧盯的目标。

高度警戒又气定神闲的神态赋予Mary.Watson异乎寻常的吸引力，但也标明她不甘平静。Reese认定她不可能享受终日相夫教子的家庭主妇生活。

“事实上，也不完全是这样。”Finch继续说。“Mr.Watson的前合租室友，也是他的挚友，Sherlock Holmes，他是一位咨询侦探。他的资料非常丰富，经历精彩极了。Watson夫妇作为他的朋友，经常参与Holmes的行动，Dr Watson甚至承担为Holmes写案件记录blog的任务。不久之前他们刚刚从中东返回，结束一场前卫的环球旅行。我想他们的生活并不能用沉闷来形容，反而相当充实。”

“Sherlock.Holmes？”Reese咀嚼着这个名字。“告诉我关于他的信息。”

“我发给你了。”Finch回答。“我说过他的资料很精彩。或许你自己看看更好。”

Reese打开邮箱，果然接收到一份文件。他看看文件大小，决定还是完成眼下的跟踪任务之后再仔细研究。他吸吸鼻子，在冷风中眯起眼睛。

他捕捉到了Mary走出公园大门的身影，于是迅速的把小费放在杯垫下，然后起身拐过街角。

Anthea随手翻阅着男孩的笔记本，余光却在注意对面的男孩。他正在往Anthea的咖啡里加糖。

Anthea平常总喝黑咖啡，但这其实是她工作后才养成的习惯。

在学生时代，她也曾经要加双份的奶和糖。但是办公室里飞檐走壁的女强人们无一例外都喝清咖，像是用苦味和学生妹划出泾渭分明的三八线。她就也抛弃奶和糖，学着蹬尖头的高跟鞋，穿刻板的套装。至今终于有了教训新人的资历。

可是她并没有阻止对面男孩的动作。

这个咖啡厅太闲适了，她拘谨的像个异类。在弥漫着甜香的空气里，“我喝黑咖啡”像个做作的笑话。

“给你。”男孩把搅匀的咖啡推到Anthea面前，然后懒散地窝进椅子。

Anthea把笔记本放在一边，也学着男孩的样子靠进椅背。但是她的裙子太板正，看起来舒适的姿势实则有些累人。她只好不动声色的作调整。

繁忙的工作使得她的休息时间极少，助理职位的精髓又在于随时待命。她几乎已经忘记放松为何物了。轻松悠闲的气氛反而让她无所适从。

她喝一口咖啡，味道很不错。甜味的咖啡对她的味蕾来说，是太久远的记忆。

有时是昏昏欲睡的早课，咖啡的作用微乎其微。但是灌下一杯后，对着唾沫横飞的教授打瞌睡就心安理得；有时是明明睡足了的午后，一杯无病呻吟的浓香饮料，能满足她关于干练忙碌的畅想。

“咖啡怎么样？”对面的男孩打断Anthea漫无目的的随想。他咧嘴笑着，露出宽而洁白的牙弓。

“第一，这基本上就是速溶咖啡。你大概还不到懂得品尝咖啡的年纪。”Anthea撇撇嘴，把目光投向窗外。她没法看着那张笑脸说出几乎故意找茬的话来。“第二，我不记得和你说过我要加糖。”

男孩满不在乎地耸耸肩。他的那杯咖啡已经见底了，吸管吸空的声音颇为不雅，但瞬间逸散融化在香甜的空气中。

“即使只是速溶咖啡，热乎乎的也挺好喝。我在学校总是把咖啡粉倒进嘴里，再灌上一大口凉水，在嘴里混匀吞下去。”他扮了个鬼脸。他显然已经过了扮鬼脸会可爱的年龄，反而显得直冒傻气。“至于加糖……你又不在工作，干嘛喝黑咖啡？”

Anthea不解：“这和工作有什么关系？”

“我只有考试之前才喝苦咖啡。咖啡因的效果我没把握，但至少苦味很醒脑。”他一副理所当然的样子。“你现在不需要提神，就不用折磨味蕾了吧。”

Anthea忍俊不禁。她捧着杯子重新倚进沙发，腾出一只手把塞进西装裙的衬衫下摆拽出来，然后解开短裙腰部的第一颗扣子。

束缚感减轻了很多。忙里偷闲的罪恶感搅和着久违的傻乐心情，她好像在喝一罐糖浆。

“你是你们老板的助理吗？”男孩突然问。话题转换的很突兀，他的语气也窘迫而不自然。

Anthea习惯性地警觉起来。她为自己的敏感而有些抱歉，但还是小心地答道：“差不多吧……就做一些不重要的杂事。怎么了？”

“啊，想请你帮个忙。”男孩的神色变得有些羞赧。他坐正了，低着头，眼睛盯着斜前方桌布上的一小块污渍。“如果我的社会调研作业里，能有一份来自调研对象的高层的书面反馈，对评分会很有帮助。所以想请你的上司填一下。”

他说着，从桌旁笔记本里翻出一张皱巴巴的表格。“抱歉浪费你的时间了，你们大人工作一定很忙。我啰嗦这么久，其实是不知道怎么开口……”

警觉消退了，但Anthea后知后觉的感受到了一股酸涩的失望。

青橘子的酸味穿透力很强，能从舌尖酸进牙根，牙痛混合着微妙的失意。

不是这种酸味，不是这种走向期盼与未知的酸味。

是一大口山楂。通红的皮囊裹着熟透了也一样酸的果肉，是行尸走肉的绮思。

男孩展开那张纸，还体贴的想把它压平。他讨好的意味很重，但笨拙又卖力的动作令人生不起气来。

Anthea伸手抽过那张纸，低头看上面的字。但一个字也没能进入她的脑子。她没有义务帮忙，但她鬼使神差般点头同意了。毕竟她确实想过为这孩子的作业帮点什么忙。

男孩松了口气。“太谢谢了，这杯咖啡我来请吧。”他说着，站起来去吧台结账。

卡座里狭小空间衬得他高大得有些笨重。他的肚子撞到了桌角，然后他夸张地龇牙咧嘴。

稚气的神态配上他已经发育的舒展帅气的脸，很可笑。但Anthea的唇角纹丝不动，甚至还想去扯五分钟前不停傻笑的自己的头发。

她把评价表仔细折好，放进包里，然后重新掖好衬衣。她把远高于咖啡价格的小费放在桌上，披上外套走出了咖啡厅。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

因为本章提及时间线，就梳理一下。时间点是第四季刚开头，撒切尔像事件，小夏把Mary找回来之后，Mary被枪杀之前。

Rosamund开始借用Mary的身份是2009年没错，但她结婚的时间尚未考证，有待修改。


	8. 不可捉摸（8）

“这一趟跟踪毫无收获。”Reese把装着武器的提包丢在地上，然后重重地坐进沙发。

回程并无异状，Mary甚至没有试图甩开他。

“我排查完了Sherlock Holmes的人际圈。”Finch从电脑后面探出头来。

“只看人际交往的话，他接触的人很杂。但长期保持关系的寥寥无几。除了Watson夫妇，还有法医Miss Molly Hooper，警察Mr Gregory Lestrade，他的房东Mrs Hudson。此外就是家人。他的父母健在，有一个哥哥和一个妹妹。资料显示妹妹已经死亡，哥哥是一名政府职员。”

Reese一边听Finch的讲解，一边翻看自己手机上的资料。

Lestrade这个姓氏让他觉得熟悉。他想起那天在与Carter警官的通话中，听到过这个男人作自我介绍。印象中他的级别不低，压过Carter一头。

他迅速翻看照片，试图记住与信息对应的面孔。但他没有找到Sherlock兄长的照片。

“Sherlock Holmes的哥哥的照片在哪里？”Reese问道。

“你是说Mycroft Holmes？”Finch回答：“我没有找到他的照片。他是政府职员，保密性强也是无可奈何的。”

“政府职员？”Reese追问：“哪个部门？”

“政治部。”Finch说：“不用太纠结他的信息，他和目标人物关系不大。作为伴郎的兄长，他甚至没有出席婚礼。他们可能根本不认识。”

Mary抱着Rosie坐在221B的沙发上。

John和Sherlock席地而坐，把成箱的资料摊的到处都是。女儿瞪着眼睛，好奇地对着这一对好友比比划划。

这作为圣诞派对是挺寒酸，但好在气氛轻松温暖。

这曾是Mary最喜欢的场景，有时她自己也会忍不住加入他们。

但今天不同。

她僵硬地坐着，不远处两人温馨熟悉的争论，似乎与她隔着一道透明的屏障。

她瑟缩着，试图用抱紧女儿来抑制自己的颤抖。

今天见到曾经的搭档，自己是叛徒的误会倒是消解了。但这个仅剩两人幸存的杀手团队，仍摆脱不了“无法退休”的魔咒。

“我保证，只有这一次，也是最后一次。我不想死，我需要这笔钱……”

Gabriel的祈求夹杂着绝望与凶戾。

“你就算不想帮我，也要考虑你的家人，你的孩子。他们接受你的身份，前提是你说一切都结束了。他们如果知道你还身在其中，会怎么样？他们如果知道暗杀目标是……”

威胁与哀求混杂不清，听起来悲凉又可憎。

是谁不惜用重金与死亡威逼利诱，试图重新启用AGRA？为什么他们想要杀死……Mycroft·Holmes？

圣诞节次日的一大清早，医院顶层的电梯门打开，走出一个高大结实的年轻男孩。

他手里捧着很大一束花，花束把他的脸遮的严严实实。

护士长靠在柜台上，瞥见他走过来，抢先开口道：“你来晚了，他刚出院。”

男孩闻言把举着的花放下来，从花枝中刨出一支小巧的手枪，麻利地把枪插进自己的裤腰。

“我以为他至少会是重伤的，怎么这么快就出院。”男孩一边说着，一边从花束中挑出几只还算娇艳的玫瑰，然后把剩下的一大簇塞进垃圾桶。

“他伤的很重。肋骨把肺插得破破烂烂，差一点就扎中心脏了。”护士长一边说，一边弯腰从下面的储物柜里拿出一个大袋子。

“这里安保严密，他自己也非常警觉，你没机会的。还把枪藏在那种地方，被发现你就死定了。”

“差一点也是没有成功。我不能放过任何一个机会。”男孩打开袋子，查看里面的东西。

“有她用过的纸杯和输液针头。”护士长拿出用证物袋装着的一次性水杯，展示给男孩看。“鉴定DNA的话，足够了。”

“谢谢。”男孩把袋子夹在腋下，一手按着腰间藏着的手枪，一手拿起散在柜台上的几支玫瑰。

“不祝我好运吗？”

“正义不需要好运。”护士长认真的盯着男孩的眼睛说：“只要朱蒂提亚还拿着她的天平，你就一定能如愿。”

但男孩挤出一个无力的微笑，轻声说：“那还是祝我好运吧。”


	9. 不可捉摸（9）

Anthea走进办公室。

只见Mr Holmes坐在椅子上，正卷着袖子给自己注射一支吗啡。

Anthea实在不能理解，为什么Holmes执意今天出院。要知道他前天晚上才脱离危险，今天麻醉药效刚退干净。肋骨骨折并非小伤，一天的休养远远不够。

她把Holmes从医院送到办公室时，一直担心他随时可能瘫倒在地上。她几乎想推来一个轮椅。不过她还是理智地没有这么做，只在需要步行的路段扶住他的胳膊。出乎她的意料，他没有推开她，反而紧紧地握住她的手腕。他的手不停颤抖，指尖泛紫色。

Holmes拔出针管，长舒一口气。他把针管丢到桌面上，缓慢地靠进椅背。

“先生，我昨天已经把工作安排给其他职员了。需要我收回发出去的文件吗？”Anthea询问道：“抱歉，我没想到您会在今天出院。”

“不用。”Holmes说。“请Smallwood来见我。”

“先生，Lady Smallwood因公事出差了，现在不在伦敦。”Anthea小心翼翼地提醒道：“需要我请Norbury来吗？”

Holmes皱着眉点点头，然后挥手让她去办。

Anthea微微颔首，转身出了门。

她更担心了。

Lady Smallwood的公差是Holmes不久前亲自安排的，他居然会忘记。上司的身体状况看来不容乐观，或许自己应该去医院询问一下那位护士长。

她给Norbury打过电话，就乘电梯下楼。

经过大厅时，前台的女职员叫住了她。

“Miss Anthea，”女职员笑着，还对Anthea挤眉弄眼。

“有人请我把这个交给你呦。”她从柜台底下拿出一束玫瑰花。

虽说是“一束”，其实只有几支。花瓣虽然不算残破，但已经有些皱缩。这种品相的玫瑰通常只会引发一番争吵。

Anthea一头雾水地接过，捏起花朵间夹着的一张卡片。

亲爱的助理小姐：

嗨！迟到的圣诞快乐！

希望这束花没有吓到你。我做兼职的花店昨天准备了太多玫瑰，老板慷慨地把余货免费给我。我原本打算取回表格时“顺便”把它们送给你，但那时鲜花大概已经枯萎了吧。

W·D

Anthea几乎被气笑了。怎么会有人坦言自己的礼物是待处理的余货？

她往门外走，顺手把花束插进垃圾桶里。但她最终折下一朵花来，别在自己前襟的纽扣旁。

Mycroft努力维持缓慢而深长的呼吸，以缓解肺部与肋骨的疼痛。随着吗啡在体内扩散，他总算找回了除痛觉以外的知觉。

办公室的门被礼貌的叩响，然后走进一位有些年纪的短发女人。

Vivian·Norbury，担任Lady Smallwood的秘书已有三十余年。

“您好，Mr Holmes。”她礼貌而不拘谨地说：“您果然还是对Smallwood的行踪了如指掌。”

“请坐，Norbury。”Mycroft翻开一份文件。“关于你的得意之作，我有一些坏消息……”
    
    
    “你所说的‘只逃脱了一人’，更正为‘只解决了一人’。”

Sherlock倚着高速公路的护栏，努力铺平被风吹乱的纸张。

他的面前车辆飞驰，带起一阵阵混着尾气的尘土。路对面的John小跑过来，和Sherlock并排靠在护栏上。

“你有什么想法吗？”Sherlock询问好友。

“有一点。”John挠挠头。“撞车的人和开枪的人大概是同伙。”

“显而易见。”Sherlock翻了个白眼。“说点有用的。”

“好吧。”John习以为常地撇撇嘴。

“中枪后容易致死的部位，除了腹腔和胸腔，还有颈部与头部。杀手选择射击胸腹部，很可能是为了不立即致死，想让受害者缓慢而痛苦的死亡。况且杀手接连射击了七枪，几乎把防弹衣打穿。这有很明显的宣泄意味。Mycroft有什么危险的仇人吗？”

“要是他所有的仇人都这么干，他早就被打成筛子了。”Sherlock拍拍John的肩膀。

“但分析的不错，我的想法也是这样。最近是复仇旺季吗？”

“嘿！Mary的过去我已经决定不再追究了。你不能配合一点吗？”John不悦地说：“Ajay已经死了，一切都结束了。当务之急是赶紧抓到暗杀你哥哥的人。”

“只有解开谜底才算‘结束’。”Sherlock拢拢领口。“况且Mycroft自己都不在意，我为什么要急着抓那个倒霉的杀手？”

“这话是什么意思？”John不明白Sherlock想干什么。

“Mycroft可不会把重要的事情寄希望于我。而且搜集好资料交到我手里，这么温顺可不是他的作风。所以，或许我正在调查的是无关紧要的事情，他只是想把我支开；又或许我查对了事件，但方向出错，他希望我就这么错着。”Sherlock眉飞色舞道：“不论是哪种情况，我的意思都是——我们要把AGRA的事查明白。”

“Mr Reese！”Finch眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，口中喊搭档的名字。

“怎么了？新的名字？”Reese端着一杯咖啡，不紧不慢地踱过来。

“是的，而且……”Finch把屏幕扭向Reese。“我们必须把政治部翻个底朝天了。”

屏幕上赫然显示着Mycroft Holmes。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1、文中的政治部系本人杜撰，并非真正英国政府机构。

2、马上就要正式进入剧情了。先提个醒，私设很多，而且不一定是真善美的私设。 


	10. 不可捉摸（10）

“Mr Reese？”Finch坐在冰激凌车外的椅子上，手边桌上的冰激凌已经有些融化。他轻声抱怨道：“我真的不适合出外勤。”

正值隆冬，冰激凌车生意惨淡。Finch一身西装坐在零星几个孩童之间，突兀极了。但这也是没办法的事。冰激凌车对面有一间网吧，Finch的监视对象Mary就在网吧里。

Finch已经吃了三个冰激凌，他实在吃不下第四个了。但是Mary还没有从网吧出来。

更糟糕的是，Finch也无法查看Mary在用电脑干些什么。

Mary很警觉。自从她上次甩掉Reese的跟踪后，她再也没有在家里使用过电脑，而是辗转于各个网吧之间。Finch无法预测她会使用哪个电脑，因此不能提前黑进系统。

现在Mary所在的网吧，临街的门面处是一面透明的玻璃墙。Mary坐在正对玻璃墙的位置，面向街道。她时刻留意着经过玻璃墙的人，Finch没有把握毫无破绽地靠近。

事实上，Finch甚至觉得自己已经暴露了。他从昨天下午开始接替搭档跟踪Mary，但至今没能靠进Mary十米之内。每当他离得太近，Mary就会迅速拉开距离，但又不借此机会甩开他，而是始终和他保持着不远不近的距离。

“那也没办法。”Reese的声音从耳机里传出来：“我们只有两个人，我脱不开身，只有你去了。”

昨天下午他们得到了Mycroft Holmes的名字，但他们找不到名字的主人。

在家庭与交际方面，Mycroft·Holmes这个名字只存在于官方记录中，活动记录一片空白，几乎就像是被捏造出来的空壳身份。两人只得从工作方面查找。

身份保护如此严密，想来大概位高权重。Reese有战友供职于要员保护系统，作为官员的贴身警卫。

因此今天两人的分工才会一反常态，Finch出外勤，Reese搞调查。

Finch一边留意Mary，一边用勺子搅动化成糊状的冰激凌。他在思索要不要把它喝下去，然后再去买一份。他不想被冰激凌车的老板当作占座的无赖。

他后悔自己没有背上电脑出门。

他本以为自己能够找到方法靠近Mary，然后窥屏或是使用手机上的电子密钥。但对方的灵巧带给他深深的无力感。如果带着电脑，他起码有个笨方法——就算无法确认Mary在使用哪个电脑，他也可以黑进整个网吧的电脑，监视所有活动，再一个个排除。

“一个坏消息，一个好消息。”Reese又发话了：“坏消息是，要员保护系统没有为Mycroft Holmes配备警卫，我的朋友只能帮我到这儿了；好消息是，这说明他还不算重要人物，我们不会太难接近。”

“但是这说明我们要花费一番功夫来找到他了。”Finch接腔道：“辛苦了，我现在回去帮你。跟踪Mrs Watson让我感觉自己是废物。关于这个女人我一定有所遗漏，她也不是一般人。”

说完，他站起身离开摊位。三大份冷饮让他担心自己会拉肚子。

Mary发完邮件，清空记录，然后起身离开网吧。

今天的跟踪者大概是个新手，跟踪技巧差劲的很。虽然Gabriel说过不用在意那些跟踪者，但她还是很不安。

几周前她得知Ajay幸存，还没来得及惊喜，他就被射杀在她面前。就好像他死里逃生只是为了展示何为“彻底死亡”。

痛心之余，Mary不可否认自己如释重负。

有了Ajay出现在先，几天前Gabriel找上Mary时，她的心中恐惧就多于喜悦了。

据Gabriel说，六年前Mary逃脱，其余三人被分别单独关押。守卫以折磨犯人为乐，Alex最先撑不住死去。他的尸体被拖走时，断裂的脊椎软趴趴的扭曲着。

Alex的死亡让守卫收敛了一些。他们开始顾及囚犯的性命。但这并不意味着剩下两人的日子会好过——他们只是继续遭受折磨。持久，不致命，但依然痛苦。渐趋熟练的守卫抛弃了他们过去钟爱的殴打与血腥，转而沉迷于更加阴狠残忍的精雕细琢。

后来Gabriel也命悬一线，守卫们便把他丢出去。之后发生的事情Gabriel没有记忆，他再次清醒时已经获救。

只是肉体上的获救罢了。

Gabriel失去了一只手，瘸了一条腿，而且还有数不清的暗伤。别说重操旧业，他行动还不如普通人自如。但他的“救命恩人”用性命与厚利威逼利诱，他于是试图操纵Mary来替他干活。

Mary并不因此怨恨Gabriel。若非目标是自己朋友的兄长，她甚至很愿意帮助残疾的旧友得到这笔钱，让他能和自己一样从此金盆洗手，过平凡的生活。

可偏偏目标是Mycroft·Holmes。

Mary不了解Mycroft的具体职位，但她依稀觉得他地位颇高。想要成功的暗杀他已属不易，想要全身而退更是难上加难。如果刺杀成功但是暴露了自己，那可得不偿失。

Mary一边往家走一边思考对策。

为了婚姻与未来，她可以无所不为。但她绝不能干蠢事。比起Mycroft Holmes，Gabriel似乎是个更合算的牺牲者。

Mycroft在等待。他已经安排妥当，只差Sherlock有所行动了。

几天前两人通话时，Sherlock说起他对于“Ammo”的新猜想，Mycroft便预料到这件事无法再继续粉饰。尽管拖延只是权宜之计，为了争取时间，他还是立即安排Smallwood出差去了。之后虽然有遭遇暗杀的意外，但好在没有误事。

他曾经挺欣赏Vivian·Norbury。这个女人虽然不够聪明，但很有野心——并不是在政坛掌权的野心，而是滥用天赋玩弄他人的野心。

以她的能力，摆脱秘书的身份走到幕前并不困难，获取更多的金钱利益也轻而易举。但她就是痴迷于暗中搞破坏。

简直像个女版Sherlock。

或许是因为Norbury总让Mycroft想起顽劣的幼弟，他对她不乏包容。哪怕她搞砸了对于AGRA的清剿，他也并不愤怒，反而有点哭笑不得——追求趣味性而弄巧成拙，像极了Sherlock为取悦Irene Adler而泄露机密的傻样。

敲门声响起。Mycroft绷起唇角，压下若有若无的微笑。是Anthea。

“Sir，Lady Smallwood回来了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

麦哥的政治部虽然是杜撰，但是职能什么的，是根据福尔摩斯探案集原著脑洞出来的，还是比较客观。具体的在《不可语冰》那篇有说，但是不知道也不影响阅读。


	11. 不可捉摸（11）

“不是这个。排除。”Finch说。

Reese活动一下僵硬的背部，认命地端着望远镜继续观察。他的工作几乎已经变成机械性地拍照了。

两个小时以前，Finch结束监视Mary的工作，赶到政治部大楼附近与Reese汇合。

政治部的保密工作滴水不漏。Finch的情报只有官方网站上公布的一份职员名单，但以那些名字为中心的关系网都被清扫的一干二净，甚至无法确定名字对应的面孔。两人本打算投机取巧，从要员保护系统获得内部资料。奈何Holmes不太争气，并非要员保护系统的服务对象。

Finch无法从名字下手顺藤摸瓜，只好采取反向调查的方式：获取影像资料——比对监控录像——侧写活动轨迹——确定身份。

简而言之就是蹲在政治部门口偷拍，再把照片与姓名配对。

鉴于已经确定了这位Mycroft·Holmes身边没有配备保镖——官员的保镖统一由要员保护系统派发——偷拍就有了筛选标准。Reese只需要拍下那些身边没有保镖的官员的照片，再由Finch进行排查。

“Finch……”Reese艰难地活动肩背，骨骼发出一串清脆的响声。

“你确定没有查漏吗？我已经好一阵没有看到新面孔了。倒是有不少重复的。”

狭小的车厢对于身形高大的Reese来说实在是憋屈。但是外面下着小雨，周围又挺空旷，连避雨的地方也没有。路人都行色匆匆，两个站在雨中不动的人一定很显眼。他只好把车停在路边的计费停车位上，然后自己窝在车里。

“应该不会漏吧……”后座上的Finch推推眼镜。

“稍等，我马上就能进入他们的门禁系统了。到时候看一下门禁记录，就知道Holmes有没有从大门进出过。”

手机上的进度条已经走到98%。

这个在各大媒体上臭名昭著的部门居然是一栋铜墙铁壁，这多少让Finch感到意外。门禁系统的防火墙很结实，Finch的程序想攻破它，居然要花将近两个小时。即使是攻破后，他们的时限也只有五分钟。必须在五分钟之内退出系统，否则门禁系统就会锁死并报警。

Finch有些紧张地抹一把头发。接下来的五分钟可要好好把握。

他决定先比照名单，把已经排除过的姓名与照片筛掉。

Reese百无聊赖地盯着政治部大门，越发密集的雨点打在车顶，发出哒哒的响声。

若非自己别扭的姿势和Finch敲击键盘的声响，他几乎觉得他们两个像养老院里一对午后听雨的大爷。

“叮”的一声轻响，进度条到头了。Reese高兴地吹了声口哨，转头看向同伴。

出乎他的意料，Finch看上去有些忧心忡忡。

Finch刚刚比对了排除的名单。他惊奇的发现，除去受“要员保护系统”服务者，再除去刚才被拍照排除的人，整个政治部的官员只剩下一个人——就是Mycroft·Holmes。

这一切是凑巧吗？仅仅是因为Holmes今天翘了班吗？还是说Mycroft·Holmes根本就是一个用于掩人耳目的假身份？

不可能。Finch心烦意乱地安慰自己。机器给出的身份一定是真实存在的。他拿过手机，进入门禁系统调阅记录。

果然Holmes的名字在一个多小时前出现过。他今天早上有刷门禁卡进入大楼。

但新的问题又出现了。既然在Reese蹲守期间，Holmes有从大门进出过，那么为何没有被拍下照片呢？为什么会在Reese眼皮底下溜走？

Finch相信Reese的业务能力。两人共事已久，他清楚Reese算得上这一行的顶级人才。但他也相信自己的反向调查不会出错。到底是谁搞砸了？

他的目光无意识的流连在打印出来的那份职员名单上。

红色叉号，代表经由要员保护系统排除；蓝色叉号，代表经由反向调查排除。整张纸只剩Mycroft·Holmes的名字没有被叉号划掉，那行字一尘不染，又充满讽刺。

或许没有人搞砸呢？或许就有一位官员，带了私人保镖，没有在要员保护系统留下记录，因此好巧不巧成为了Reese筛查的漏网之鱼？

这个大胆的想法把Finch自己都吓了一跳。

他和Reese两人都算得上对政坛颇为了解，因而他们一早就默认，保镖的信息一定在系统内部有所记录。这既是规章的明文规定，也是程序上的潜规则。

但一定不会有例外吗？Finch并不能确定。他甚至有点心虚。

他曾和MI5打过不少交道，MI5可是数一数二的无法无天部门。他在MI5的支持下打造了“机器”，这显然就是不合规矩的典例。虽然MI5更名国安局后改头换面，如今也渐渐在内政部的形式领导下开始正面示人，但Finch仍无法想象若是“机器”按照规矩被公之于众，将会卷起怎样的轩然大波。

如此想来，一个大隐隐于市的要员似乎也不那么惊世骇俗了。

“Mr Reese，”Finch最终决定一试。“让你的保镖朋友，把系统内安保人员的照片全都发来。我们要查查是谁带了私人安保。“

Mycroft转头看向审讯室的单向玻璃。他看不见外面，但他知道Sherlock在看着里面。他希望这场审讯就此终止。

审讯一位无辜的女士并不令人愉快。为了不让鬼精的Sherlock看出端倪，讯问过程中他一直强迫自己紧盯着Smallwood的脸。正如他的预料，Smallwood毫不心虚地回视他，几乎要让他败下阵来。

Mycroft和Smallwood共事多年，他清楚她有多了解自己。自己的表情，声音，动作，她都了如指掌。况且还有Sherlock在外观望，他想要糊弄过去并非易事。

一切原本进行的还算顺利。Mycroft虽然讨厌盯着别人的眼睛撒谎，但他并非不擅长。

可或许是Smallwood被逼急了，或许是她真的不知道“无关人员Sherlock”也在场。她居然直言是Mycroft自己停用外聘人员，与她无关。

Smallwood的反戈相击，使讯问的走向脱离了Mycroft的掌控。Mycroft不由自主地想要回避她的目光。当他意识到自己犯了虚张声势的大忌时，他已经低下头了。

为了使自己看起来不那么色厉内荏，Mycroft没有再强迫自己抬头盯着Smallwood。他顺势扭头，把目光投向单向玻璃，示意到此为止。

Reese收到朋友传来的名单与照片，对其进行了记忆，便又投入无聊而苦闷的蹲守工作中。

“好吧，”他自我排遣道：“过了今天，我就可以靠贩卖政治部人事资料致富了。”

Finch则紧盯着手机屏幕，不想错过实时更新的门禁记录。

或许今天是他的幸运日。Mycroft Holmes的名字又一次出现在了记录上——实时的记录。这位藏头露尾的先生出门了。

“Reese！”Finch大声说：“Holmes出来了。仔细看着！”

Reese闻言重新调整了望远镜，注视大楼门口。

第一个出门的人是一位早已被排除的小小文员。

第二个出门的是政治大臣，带着两位保镖。不用比对保镖的面孔就知道这位不是Holmes。

第三个出门的人手中撑了一把漆黑的雨伞，伞面把他的脸遮挡得严严实实。他的身后居然跟着四个人，比大臣派头还足。但并没有轿车在门口等着接送他——刚刚离开的大臣倒是不用撑伞，直接就钻进了门口的轿车。

那人走入雨中，径直来到一辆停靠在路边的黑色轿车旁。他敲敲窗户，从驾驶座上走下来一个中年男人，点头哈腰的样子，看起来像是那人的司机。

撑伞的人做了个赶人的手势，他身边的四名保镖和司机先生都知趣地往回走向部门大楼。他自己则坐进了驾驶座。

Reese趁保镖们转身时拍下了他们的面部照片。

这四人皆不属于要员保护系统。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

新年快乐鸭！

Finch和MI5的合作是我自己嫁接的。本文是神夏世界观+POI部分设定，背景是英国。正好MI5即国安局管的是国内安全，Finch的“机器”也负责的是境内事务。还算贴切吧。


	12. 不可捉摸（12）

Mycroft坐进驾驶座，抖掉雨伞上的水珠。

他需要去找Norbury。

Smallwood虽然正在被停职调查，但她的副手暂时顶替了她的位置。Mycroft想要在工作中找机会和Norbury单独谈谈，着实是一件难事。

Norbury作为秘书，只能随时跟着她的顶头上司。若是和Mycroft直接见面，难免会留下话柄。所以Mycroft决定私下去拜访她。

Norbury的公寓位于市中心的外围，是一片喧闹却不够繁华的地段。Mycroft很少来到这种地方。

不熟悉的道路，安全带挤压肋骨的疼痛，刨根问底的Sherlock。周遭的一切使得Mycroft烦躁透顶。他一边像待产的孕妇一样深呼吸以减弱疼痛，一边漫不经心地操纵方向盘。

他忽然听见了隐隐约约的直升机旋翼声。

Mycroft疑惑地打开手机，查看受MI6调遣的几架直升机的位置信息。奇怪，没有一架位于自己附近。

他想要靠边停车，打电话问问Anthea是怎么回事。但他发现两侧有两辆轿车夹逼过来，自己无法变道。他立即看向后视镜——果然，后面也有一辆轿车紧贴自己。

Reese小心翼翼地控制自己与神秘的Mycroft Holmes之间的距离。

由于雨伞的遮掩，刚才他并没有看见对方的面孔。为了不浪费蹲守的结果，他果断驾车跟了上去。

谁知道下次逮住这条泥鳅要费多少功夫。

Finch没有和他一起，而是继续去监视Mary。但两人保持着联络。

Reese跟着Holmes驶出市中心。

道路上的行人渐渐由行色匆匆的社会精英，变成了放学的小孩、采购的主妇、和呼朋唤友的青年。

甚至已经有人向前方的高级轿车行注目礼了。

“Mr Reese，你做了什么？”Finch的声音突然从耳机里传出。

“怎么了？”Reese挺疑惑。

为了避免重蹈Hermes的覆辙，他现在谨慎极了。藏头露尾，甚至几番差点跟丢，真不是他的风格。

“直升机来了。”Finch很严肃。

Reese苦笑。能随意调遣直升机的官员已经这么常见了吗？还是说不愧是卧虎藏龙的伦敦呢？

“或许是附近有事故？”Reese皱着眉头说：“我已经不能再小心了……”

但他很快明白自己不得不面对行动濒临失败的现实。低飞的直升机发出震耳欲聋的响声。还有不知从哪里冒出来的四辆轿车，把自己的跟踪对象严严实实的围在中间。

Reese骂了一句。这么严密的保护措施，他几乎认为自己跟踪的是首相先生。

他不得不在路边停下了自己这辆扎眼的越野车。前方的几辆轿车车速越来越慢，自己再跟着一定会暴露的。

Mycroft紧皱着眉头。前方的那辆车开得越来越慢，似乎是想要逼停自己。

到底发生了什么？做派这么官僚，像是政府机构的手笔。但哪个部门会这样找自己麻烦？

前面的轿车彻底停下了。Mycroft不想在一切未知的时候就撕破脸皮，于是他也跟着停下了。

右侧的车上走下来一位穿着西服的魁梧男子。他走近Mycroft的车子，先不伦不类地行了个礼，然后敲敲Mycroft的车窗，示意他降下车窗。

Mycroft把暗杀当作家常便饭，自然知道开窗是大忌。但他既然已经不打算采取激烈的行动，除了打开车窗搞清楚情况外，也别无他法。

于是Mycroft充满戒备地降下车窗。

上一秒还彬彬有礼的男子，突然以迅雷不及掩耳之势从后腰摸出一把手枪，照着窗缝射击。

好在Mycroft早有准备。他只把窗户开了不到十公分的大小。

子弹打到防弹玻璃的边缘，在玻璃上留下蛛网一样的裂纹，然后弹到了别处。

那男子骂骂咧咧的照准窗缝又开一枪。Mycroft赶紧埋头，子弹从他的头顶飞过，嵌到左边车窗上。

左侧停着的轿车里伸出漆黑的枪口，不失时机瞄准脆弱的子弹嵌入处连射。

Mycroft立即发动车子，同时关上车窗。他不再顾及什么交通规则，从左侧与前方的两辆车之间开车冲出。

子弹哒哒地打在轿车的防弹钢板上。

Mycroft开车冲上人行道。他一边闪避乱作一团的行人，一边试图联系Anthea。

一颗子弹击中了轮胎。Mycroft来不及稳住方向盘，车子失去控制，撞进路边一家门面房里。

Sherlock坐在Mycroft的椅子上，把脚翘上桌。

Mycroft毫不抵抗地依照自己的猜想，对合作多年的同事又是停职又是质询，这让Sherlock很是惊讶。况且整个审讯的过程也有说不出来的怪异。

Sherlock心知肚明，自己的兄长绝对是审讯的一把好手。他没道理在审讯室里显得如此被动又无力。虽然就表现来看，Smallwood似乎真的不是幕后黑手；但Sherlock总觉得是她让Mycroft掣肘。

因此在Mycroft离开后，他赖在这里想要找机会和Smallwood单独谈谈。

可惜似乎藏头露尾似乎是官员的必备素质。Smallwood不知去了哪里，Sherlock遍寻不着。更倒霉的是，连Anthea也不知所踪。他只好呆在Mycroft的办公室里，等Anthea或是Mycroft回来。没有门禁卡无法进出楼下的大门。

办公室的门被叩响了。Sherlock想或许是Anthea，于是他扬声说：“进来！”

然而进门的却是一个身材健壮的年轻男孩。那男孩手上还捧着一个大纸盒子，看起来像一个蛋糕。

男孩看见Sherlock也颇为吃惊。他瞠目结舌了片刻，开口问道：“这里难道不是Mr Mycroft Holmes的办公室吗？”

“没错。”Sherlock皱着眉点点头。“你有什么事？”

他几番进出政治部，从未见过这个男孩。况且等级足够进出Mycroft的办公室的人，没道理不认识Mycroft的弟弟Sherlock。

“没什么。”男孩拘谨的摇摇头。“我是实习助理，我进来看看先生是否需要咖啡。”

Sherlock狐疑地盯着那个大蛋糕盒子。

但男孩并没有再做解释。他朝Sherlock点点头，然后退出办公室，关好了门。

弹出的安全气囊让Mycroft疼得差点闭过气去。他朝气囊开了一枪，那几乎要压碎他的骨头的大气垫慢慢瘪了下去。

他抽着气挪下驾驶座。外面关车门的砰砰声此起彼伏。那些人在靠近。

Mycroft的手机突然响了。他掐断电话，但铃声十分固执地响起来。他只得接通——是Sherlock。

“什么事？”Mycroft压低声音问。与他的声音相反，伴随着阵痛的急促呼吸声在话筒里清晰可闻。

“什么情况？你在干什么？”Sherlock疑惑地问。Mycroft现在听起来就像藏在女主人衣柜里的情夫。

“我在……拆固定夹板。”Mycroft随意扯谎。他用脖子夹着电话，两手麻利地重新启动车子，让发动机转起来。

这家门面属于一个倒霉的小饭店。Mycroft又找到后厨的天然气罐子，打开阀门，拔掉与灶台相连的软管。

门外响起脚步声，还有对讲机发出的滋滋声。他们在靠近。

“……好吧。”Sherlock不想纠结于此。“Anthea和你在一起吗？”

Mycroft检查车子的油箱。经历了这么大的撞击，居然只是轻微的漏油。看来车子改装的太结实也不是好事。

“没有。现在是假期。”Mycroft一边应付Sherlock，一边打开油箱口。

“说的就好像为你工作真的能放假一样。”Sherlock的声音充满戏谑：“我刚才在你办公室看见了一个奇怪的人。”

Mycroft被Sherlock搞得烦不胜烦。他从门面房的后窗翻出去，蹲在窗子旁边盯着里面。只见几个特工模样的男子走进一片狼藉中。

“见面再说。”Mycroft说完这句就挂了电话。

他端起枪，瞄准油箱口射击。

接二连三的爆炸声惊动了整个街区。


	13. 不可捉摸（13）

Anthea坐在咖啡厅的卡座里，一边搅匀杯底的糖，一边看向落地窗外。

半小时前，她接到了那个高中男孩的电话——当然是用私人手机接到，她不会向无关人员透露工作号码——他约她在这家咖啡厅见面。

鉴于Mr Holmes已经有闲情逸致应付Sherlock，想来一切都已经步入正途。况且正值假期，也鲜有公务找上门来。Anthea于是拿上那张评价表，欣然赴约。

但现在她已经等了十几分钟，男孩仍然没有露面。

Anthea犹豫着还要不要继续等下去。

虽然工作上没有急事，但她出门时本以为自己很快就能回去，因而没有叮嘱前台助理安置访客之类事宜。并且她是从地下车库离开的，没有经过前台，所以她甚至不确定前台助理是否知道自己不在办公室。如果把访客晾在等候厅太久，岂不失礼。

她皱着眉头又等了两分钟，着实坐立难安。她于是掏出评价表，随意编了个名字签上，压在杯子底下。

她请服务生等男孩来取走表格再收拾桌子，然后起身走出门去。

Reese目瞪口呆了整整一分钟。这是什么走向？

强迫自己回过神来，他手忙脚乱地停好车，拿上枪，朝爆炸的方向走去。

“什么情况？你那边出乱子了？”Finch在耳机彼端问。电脑屏幕上显示，大批警力正在往Reese所在地附近集中。

“没错……”Reese一边在四散奔逃的人群中逆行，一边试图让自己不显得那么突兀。

“专心盯你的梢吧。”他不知如何叙述突如其来的变乱，索性不多废话。

前方就是发生爆炸的门面房。被炸烂的玻璃门碎了一地，荷枪实弹的外勤特工呈包围状小心靠近，鞋底踩上碎玻璃发出咯吱咯吱的声响。

这一排门面房位于居民区的临街处，底层是面向街道的门面商店，往上都是公寓。公寓的入口在居民区内部，即门面房不临街的一面。

门面房临街的正门被人群包围。Reese无法悄无声息地从正门进入。他于是快步绕进居民区，想抢在后窗被封锁之前翻进去。

从后窗可以大致看到发生爆炸的小店的情况。那辆冲进店里的黑色轿车烧得破破烂烂，车旁边躺了几个穿着黑西装的男子，有的一动不动，有的还在呻吟。

Reese叹了口气。他还没见过Holmes的正脸，难道这就要去认尸了吗？他苦着脸，正要认命的从后窗翻进去，余光突然扫到脚边的一粒弹壳。

他弯腰捡起弹壳，凑上去轻嗅一下。刺鼻的火药味还很新鲜。他在弹壳掉落的位置蹲下，从新的视角再次观察屋内。目光正对着轿车的油箱口。那小小的入口还在往外一簇簇的窜火花。

Reese哑然失笑。看来这位Mr Holmes挺有魄力。他转头看向身边的消防梯，锈迹斑斑的梯子上果然有崭新的攀爬痕迹。

他把弹壳装进衣兜，然后手脚并用的爬上消防梯。痕迹只到二层就消失了。透过二层的窗子往里看，正看见一个卧室。卧室的床上罩着防尘罩，屋主大概度假去了。

Reese打开窗子，抬腿正要翻进去，想了想又把腿收回来。他又往上爬了两层，确保自己留下的痕迹很明显，这才退下来，翻进窗户。

虽然已经捡走了弹壳，但也难保有其他人循迹爬上来。但愿他伪造的攀爬痕迹能让搜查的人多费点功夫吧。

Reese警惕地跃下窗台。没有人攻击他。他不敢掉以轻心，一个箭步跨到卧室门口。卧室的门关着。

他握住门把手，调整一下呼吸，然后猛地拉开门，同时敏捷地躲到门后。

依旧什么也没有发生。

Reese舒了一口气，有点疑惑地从门后走出来。

刚跨出卧室，就有一根细长的条状物从侧面劈向他。他条件反射地用胳膊进行格挡，心中不由得为自己的胳膊叫苦不迭。衣冠楚楚的政界要员也随身带西瓜刀吗？

谁知结结实实的挨了一下之后，却没有添上预料中的刀伤。

黑色的长条继续发动攻势。Reese定睛一看，才发现这不是什么砍刀，而是一把黑色的雨伞。他一时有些哭笑不得。

毕竟自己不是来打架的，Reese心想。他忍痛挨了几下，终于找准机会一把抓住了那把来势汹汹的伞。

“Mr Holmes，”Reese尽量使自己的声音显得温和而友好。“我是……”

但对面的人居然从伞柄中抽出了一把花剑，直刺Reese的面门。

走廊的光线很暗，Reese看不清那人的脸，只能勉强辨认身形轮廓。

那人的击剑姿势老练而标准，只是本应举起避嫌的右手却放在身侧，呈明显的格挡姿态。这种姿势在正规比赛中很容易被判犯规，但在实战中却是很明智的自卫。

Reese急忙躲闪，花剑紧追不放。

冰冷的剑尖划破前襟，像是在跳一曲锋利的探戈。

“Mr Reese？”Finch通过耳机呼叫。

但耳机中传来的只有信号不畅的电流声。

或许是在行动时弄丢了耳机吧。Finch撇撇嘴，颇为困难地在狭窄的座位上调整一下姿势，继续他的监视工作。

按照平常的工作进度，他早就应该和目标人员进行正面接触了。但此次针对Mrs Watson的行动却出奇的不如意。

要说一点接触也没有，那也不准确。不论是初次跟踪时漂亮的脱身，还是让自己苦不堪言的距离把控，都能说明Mrs Watson并非对监视毫无所觉。

但她的对策毫无攻击性，又技巧出色。若非她的履历平平无奇，Finch几乎要怀疑她是和Reese一样的“特型人才”。

眼下Finch正窝在车里，车停在Watson家门口的街道对面。Mrs Watson就在起居室面向窗户坐着，Finch不用望远镜都能看得清清楚楚。但他没有趁机靠近，试图交流。他已经被她牵着逛了大半个伦敦了。两人之间像是有相斥的磁场，她总能和他保持相望而不相及的距离。只要他靠近，她就移动。她腿脚可比他灵便。

Finch把手肘撑在车窗框上，托腮盯着Watson家的窗户。起居室里Mary·Watson的身影已经很久没有动弹了，Finch甚至怀疑那是一个假人。

他摸出望远镜，想看一下那个女人到底在干什么。

视野中，俏丽的脸庞被拉近了。她的目光和他的遥遥相接，粉红的唇角扬起一丝浅笑。

Mycroft有些气喘。但他咬紧牙关忍住示弱的喘息。

或许和这人动手不是好主意，Mycroft想。轻巧的花剑此时重若千斤，他的招式也逐渐凌乱。被碾碎一样的疼痛让他冷汗直流。

Reese能明显感觉到攻势的减弱。那柄花剑已经由淬毒的银蛇变成了点水的蜻蜓。

谢天谢地，他心说。

他一向自诩格斗大师。但刚刚那难熬的两分钟里，他就像一只肥胖的橘猫，被锋利的逗猫棒折磨得焦头烂额。

Reese虽然身手不凡，却不曾学过击剑这种“花架子”。两人身处走廊，身侧墙壁逼仄。Reese若是想发挥近身格斗术，只能先突破面前舞得密不透风的花剑；再加上昏暗的光线，Reese被金属的闪光晃得几乎连防御力也失掉了。他试过抡起手中的半截伞，想把挡路的剑扫开。可花剑的攻击力从来不在于劈砍，而在于刺。他的衣服已经烂了好几处，身上也挂了彩。

但此时稍弱的攻势使他有了制服对方的信心。

Mycroft几乎想伸手扶住墙壁。比起提剑对打，他此刻更希望自己提的是一把拐杖。摔在地上未免太难看。

对方是个狠角色，Mycroft早做好了心理准备。但此时的事态还是超出了他的预想。

他特意挑选了狭小昏暗的走廊来迎敌，这样对方便没有绕到侧面或后面攻击的机会，而正面又是花剑进攻的绝佳角度。

但对面的人——对面明显对击剑一窍不通的人——却矫健又凶猛，像一头猎豹。在如此不利的环境里，他步步紧逼，马上就要把Mycroft逼到走廊尽头。

走廊尽头连着客厅。客厅宽敞明亮，撒进窗子的夕阳像舞台上的镁光灯。

Mycroft知道，在开阔亮堂的地方，自己更不是对面那人的对手。但他无计可施。安全气囊一定把断骨压错位了，他觉得自己还能站着已经是个奇迹。

Reese瞅到空子，蹿出一步，扬起手中的伞想去抽对方的手腕，以使对方缴械。但对方灵巧的一躲，伞尖便无法瞄准拿剑的手。

该死。Reese大惊失色。

此番他是全力一击，使出去的力道覆水难收。惯性使他向前扑，伞尖指向那人的胸口。但圆钝的伞尖并不致命。反观指向自己胸膛的剑尖，自己才是真正的命悬一线。

Reese感受到剑尖刺破皮肤的刺痛。他不禁闭上眼睛等待即将到来的贯穿。

然而那柄花剑并未将他开膛破肚。相反，他听到一声混合着呜咽的咒骂，然后是花剑砸击瓷砖的清脆响声。

对方摔倒在了明亮的客厅。

Reese先敏捷地一脚踩住花剑，然后把目光上移。

最先映入眼帘的是高级西装上渗出的血迹，接着是一张熟悉的脸。

Morpheus？

Mycroft深呼吸几口，压下嗓眼的鲜血。方才伞尖的一戳可谓雪上加霜，他几乎短暂的失去了意识。

他缓过神来，趁Reese没有动作，飞快地卸下花剑，露出被剑掩盖的枪口。然后他举起伪装成雨伞把手的小手枪，对准面前暴露无余的身影。

但他最终还是扔掉枪，举起双手示降。

他的手一直在抖。别说瞄准，他甚至不确定自己能受得了后坐力。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

开学好痛苦啊，想更新还要先拼命回忆剧情……不过我滴拉郎双方终于见面了，大爱战损麦哥。姨母笑。

以及，英国的楼层不是“一二三”这样算的，而是“G一二三”这样的。不过影响不是很大，只是觉得麦哥如果只往上爬了一层是不是显得有点懒2333


	14. 不可捉摸（14）

“什么时候的事？”Anthea紧皱的眉头几乎能夹死苍蝇。

“将近……半小时前？”前台小姐的声音很低。

“谁允许你放他进来的！”Anthea声色俱厉。

“他拿着蛋糕……他说想要给您一个惊喜。”前台小姐语无伦次地辩解：“再说他之前还给您送过花，我以为……”

Sherlock闻言吹了声口哨。

“这孩子挺有天分嘛。”他赞叹道。“学生而已，就……”

Anthea忍不住瞪了Sherlock一眼。但她很快恢复了理智。尽管Mr Holmes曾多次在她面前咬牙切齿地咒骂过Sherlock，但她明白这并不代表自己也有权这么做。

“好在Mr Holmes不在办公室。”Anthea喃喃自语。她不确定自己是庆幸上司没有因此涉险，还是在庆幸他不知道自己的失误。

“不用担心他，我和他通过话。不过他的声音确实怪怪的……”Sherlock说着挑挑眉毛。“我想你还是担心一下吧。”

Anthea两眼一黑。她用颤抖的手摸出手机，拨通上司的电话。

“你是说，你也不知道谁袭击了你？”Reese一边说，一边递给Mycroft一瓶从屋主的冰箱里拿出来的瓶装水。

“没错。”Mycroft接过瓶子，拧开，倒出来一点洗了洗手，然后把瓶盖重新拧上。

Reese在Mycroft对面坐下，困惑地挠了挠头，又想说什么。但一串手机铃声打断了他。

Mycroft本想自己拿出手机，但最终还是按照Reese的示意把双手举到能被看见的地方。

Reese摸出Mycroft的手机，只见来电显示是陌生号码，没有通讯录的备注。

他皱着眉头想了想，把手机递向Mycroft，说：“你可以接电话。但不要乱说话，懂了吗？”

Mycroft瞥一眼屏幕，摇了摇头。他满不在乎的说：“请挂了吧，我不接陌生来电。”

Reese诧异地挑挑眉毛。刚刚还负隅顽抗的人突然间变得配合了，这倒是意外之喜。

“你说你是来帮我的，”Mycroft重新挑起话头：“有什么计划吗？”

Reese点点头。“之前你搞出的动静太大了，警方一定会介入的。那些袭击者只能赶在警察来之前简要搜查。等警察来处理现场时，他们一定会撤走。在此之前，我们只能在这里呆着。”

“呆着别动？”Mycroft讽刺道：“天才的计划。”

“袭击者走之后，我们再出去。”Reese没心思打口水仗。“我的车停在街角，我们只需要绕过警察就好。警察不难对付。”

Mycroft盯着他看了一会儿，沉默着点了点头。

Anthea把手机放到桌上，然后用冰凉的指尖摸摸额头。

Mr Holmes把电话挂了。这是最简短的警报。

但警报总好过杳无音讯。

“我会派一辆车送你回贝克街。你在大厅等着就好。”她挂着僵硬的微笑安置好Sherlock，然后小跑着冲进电梯。

MI6的假期结束了。

望远镜中的女人动了。她站起身。

Finch为这个普通的动作起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他再次呼叫Reese。信号仍然是中断的。

他只得看着Mary走出屋门，走出院门，穿过马路，在他的车前站定。

她敲了敲车窗。

Finch咽了口唾沫，打开车门锁。

Mary拉开车门，坐进副驾驶。

“您好，我是Mary Watson。”她抢先开口。

警笛声由远及近，最终在楼下戛然而止。然后是扩音器里传出的警察驱散人群的声音。

冬天的傍晚很短，暮色已经浓了。出于谨慎，Reese没有开灯。现在的客厅里的光线很昏暗。

“警察来了，我们准备离开。”Reese说。“你还能走吗？”

Mycroft没有说话。他试着撑起身子，但还没有站直就跌了回去。

“能再等一会儿吗？”他的声音带着歉意：“骨头好像错位了。”

“那再等一会儿也不会好转的。”Reese走到Mycroft身边。“我可以扶着你。”说着他挽住Mycroft的胳膊。

“这样子可爬不了消防梯。”Mycroft把手抽出来。“我需要打一针肾上腺素。”

Reese惊奇地看着对方从西服内兜里掏出一支装着药液的注射器。

Mycroft拔掉针头上的盖子，然后熟练的用手指弹弹针管，再把管内的气体推出来。接着他把身体侧向还有光线透入的窗边，然后对Reese说：“我没有止血带。请来帮个忙好吗？”

Reese走到Mycroft面前蹲下，用手箍紧他的上臂。

Mycroft拿针头比划几下，啧了一声，不满地说：“挡到光了。”

Reese叹了口气，无奈地又蹲下去一些，然后尽量把头埋低。

Mycroft趁机反手握住Reese的手臂，飞快地拨开他被划得破破烂烂的衣袖，把针管刺进他小臂上突出的青色静脉，然后粗暴地快速推进药液。

Reese完全呆住了。

Holmes不可能给自己注射肾上腺素，这一定是别的药物。虽然他明白不管是什么药，从注射到生效都会有半分钟左右的空档，但他并不知道自己该用这半分钟来做什么。

他的目的是救出Mycroft·Holmes，因此即使被对方袭击，他也不能进行有力反击。否则如果两人都失去行动能力，那就完了。

Mycroft默默读着秒。在第三十五秒时Reese摊倒在地上，麻醉剂生效了。

他舒了一口气，掏出一只证物袋把注射器装进去。又从身边的地板上拿过那把黑伞的各个‘部件’，重新组装好。

接着他摸出Reese身上的车钥匙，然后拄着伞站起来。他走过漆黑的走廊来到卧室，准备从消防梯爬下去。

那个奇怪的人离开了。

Mary转身回家。

她以为自己已经生活在一个足够奇怪的世界，没想到总有人在做更加奇怪的事情。

阻止谋杀案的发生吗？Mary思索着。姑且当他是认真的好了。

她虽然认为解决Gabriel比解决Mycroft更可行，但凡事最好要有两手准备。

“即使没能利用他们除掉Mycroft，也千万不能被察觉想要实施谋杀的人是我……”Mary暗暗握紧拳头。


	15. 不可捉摸（15）

Finch挂掉电话，趴在方向盘上叹了口气。

失联许久的Reese终于有音讯了，刚才的电话就是他打来的。

藏头露尾的Mr Holmes现出原形，然而他的原形使局面更加扑朔迷离。

Finch已经很久没有陷入过这种狼狈的处境。他知道自己应该找个了解局面的人，把事情搞清楚。但这种熟悉的，身不由己的挣扎感，激起了他闲置很久的逃离本能。

他自认为是个简单的人。他或许能搞定复杂的技术，却理不清复杂的关系。

在他还有满腔激情时，他造出了“机器”。他以为这是单纯的好事，对国家有利无害，因而兴致勃勃的献宝。却不慎搅进一潭泥泞。挣扎一番后终于上岸，他学会明哲保身。明明有不菲的身家，生活却单调得像苦修者。就这样刚过了几年太平日子，他又实在无法对时不时跳出的社保号码视若无睹——那毕竟是无数的生命，无数的家庭。

本以为只有他自己和Reese两人，又是低调行事，应当不会重蹈覆辙。谁知处处都是沼泽。早知如此，当初还不如远走，眼不见心不烦也罢。

Finch打开车灯，发动车子。Watson家的漂亮房子在后视镜里渐渐缩小。

据Mrs Watson说，她曾经射伤过Sherlock Holmes。Mycroft Holmes既是Sherlock的兄长，而且本身又心狠手辣，Mrs Watson便担心遭到报复。

Finch手里的资料上，确实有关于那次枪击的记录，但只是草草提到，轻巧带过，非常模糊。Mrs Watson本人也是含糊其辞，不愿细说。

虽然蹊跷，但考虑到Mycroft奇怪的身份，也不无可能。Finch只好暂时接受这个说法。

一团乱麻又在Mycroft Holmes处系成死结。躲不过去，只得埋头硬解。

Finch在一个公共电话亭边停车。他下车，投币，然后拨打一串手机号码。

电话很快接通了。

“喂？”是一位中年女人的声音。

“我是Finch。我们需要见一面。”

熟悉的泥浆的腥味，像梦魇一样重新绕上来。

Mary站在窗边。她见那辆车驶离了街区，才放下窗帘，从窗台边离开。

她想走到沙发旁坐下，走了两步却踢到了Rosie丢在地上的玩具。塑料剐蹭瓷砖的声音在安静的室内显得格外刺耳。

现在是下午六点多，快要七点了。屋里虽然不是伸手不见五指，但也是黑蒙蒙的。

Mary摸索着打开吊灯的开关，强光让她眯上眼睛。今天John带着Rosie出门了，为的是让她这个新手妈妈享受一天清闲。

此时Mary虽然因为久违的孤独而打了个寒颤，但她由衷觉得John实在是很好很好的丈夫。

“我不能毁掉这一切。”她默念道。

她掏出手机，向一串陌生号码发送了一条短信：来吧。

Smallwood走近路边停着的一辆黑色SUV，拉开车门，坐进后排座位。从她的角度可以看见驾驶座上的男人的后脑勺和半个侧脸。

“Mr Finch。”她回想着记忆中那人更有朝气一些的模样。“好久不见。”

“您好，Lady Smallwood。”男人在后视镜中对上她的视线。

“很多年没有听到您的消息了，您大概对我们这些人是避之不及。为什么现在突然联系？”Smallwood的语气带着调侃。见到年轻时的故人，好像她也重新年轻了似的。

“Mycroft Holmes是什么人？”Finch没有接茬，开门见山。

Smallwood噎了一下，对话题很是惊诧。

“您怎么会和他扯上关系？”她不答反问。

Finch见了Smallwood的反应，心中了然了一半。他确实是跌回泥潭里去了。

“我虽然没向您说起过，但以您的情报能力，大概也知道我在忙些什么。”Finch说道。

Smallwood点点头。她知道Finch在利用机器救人。虽然这与起初的规定相悖，但这么多年也没出什么乱子。她也不是铁石心肠的人，索性睁一只眼闭一只眼。

Finch看她没有怪罪的意思，于是继续解释：“我自己找到了合适的搭档，行事也低调。一直还算顺利。可一旦和Holmes相关，一切就会变得不可控。我本来打算当成bug忽略掉，但这次的联系太紧密了，绕不开。”

Smallwood打算随便编点说法安抚一下Finch。这个编程天才没有尔虞我诈的天赋，她早已为此吃够了苦头。眼下正是多事之秋，当年费尽九牛二虎之力打造的微妙平衡，实在经不住新一轮的搅和。

但Finch接着说：“而且，Holmes认出了我的搭档。他知道我的名字。我想他大概也知道‘机器’的事了。”

Smallwood不知所措地张了张嘴，不知道该说什么，就又把嘴合上。这消息对她来说也是一道惊雷。她沉默一会儿，终于下定了决心。这件事看来无论如何也无法太平的解决，不如把更多人拉下水。

“起初‘机器’试运行时，有一名坚决反对的官员，你大概还有印象。”Smallwood调整了一个舒适的坐姿，为费尽口舌的解释做好准备。

“那位官员是当时MI5的首脑，Rudolph Holmes。他是Mycroft Holmes的叔叔。”

门铃响了。Mary来到门口，从猫眼往外看。门外站着一位穿着黑色运动衣，带鸭舌帽和口罩的男士。

她打开门，让黑衣男人进门。他走路一瘸一拐的。

“请坐……”Mary有些手足无措。看见旧友的残疾模样，她感觉悲凉。

Gabriel一言不发，按照Mary的手势在沙发上坐下。

Mary慢吞吞地走到他身边，也坐下。

“跟踪我的人是什么情况？你认识？”Mary踌躇着打破沉默。

Gabriel摇摇头。“我不认识，我也不知道他的目的。但有人给我他们的照片，告诉我说我们可能会有交集。让我不用管他就好。”他的声音沙哑难听，像是用砂纸磨柏油马路。

“有人？”Mary敏锐地问。“是给你任务的人吗？”

Gabriel点头。

Mary陷入思索。两人开始新一轮的沉默。

“你到底在犹豫什么？”Gabriel开口。他摘下鸭舌帽放在膝头，转脸看着Mary。

“他只不过是你丈夫的朋友的亲戚。我看过你的婚礼录像，你们连结婚都不邀请他，他和你们的关系不会太亲密吧？”

“我们邀请了，不过他没来……”Mary低着头喃喃。不过她很快就不再纠结于这个话题：“不是关系远近的问题。像我们这样背着无数人命的身份，应该是人人喊打的吧？如果有一个人能接受我这样的身份，那他应该挺喜欢我这个人吧？喜欢我的人，实在是死一个少一个……”

Gabriel被Mary的逻辑逗笑了。他软化了板成铁块的脸，旧时插科打诨的气氛由淡转浓。

“所以你要珍惜你的丈夫，你的朋友和你的女儿。”他倚在沙发靠背上舒展身体。“为了无关紧要的人，你难道舍得失去真正爱你的人吗？”

“以前为了不让他看出破绽，我费尽心思完善伪装。”Mary没回答Gabriel，自顾自的开始倾诉：“现在想想，他大概从一开始就知道。”她出神地盯着茶几上放着的结婚照。

John爱上的是Mary，与Sherlock成为朋友的也是Mary。Mycroft虽然从来没有表示过礼节之外的热情，但他彬彬有礼的认可与祝福是给Rosamund的——假扮Mary的，手上沾满血腥的，杀手Rosamund。

尽管代价十分恼人，但不可否认Rosamund的身份占据了她生命中的大部分时光。不论在别人看来是好是坏，那段经历是她的一部分。她有所隐瞒只是为了自保，绝非以此为耻。

Sherlock和John喜欢她的聪明利落，把她的过去视作即将切除的肿瘤，她并无不满。她只是有些悲哀。Sherlock虽然又聪明又渊博，但在某些方面确实是纸上谈兵之流。他和John不会明白，有些事情是永远不会有所谓“终结”的。

但她无端觉得Mycroft明白。

“有一次我向Sherlock开枪，我的身份也暴露了。”Mary又不着边际地说：“然后我胆战心惊地等Mycroft对付我。但他虽然又生气又担心，却一点表示也没有。反应还不如John激烈。我这才后知后觉，他早就已经对可能发生的事情做好心理准备了吧……”

Gabriel冷笑一声：“哈，你还真是贪心不足蛇吞象。”他的声音没有恶意，只是浸透了沉重的苦涩与不甘。

“Alex到死都是Alex。我成了这副模样，到现在也只是为了活命而挣扎。你倒好，摇身一变成了Mrs Watson，还无病呻吟的留恋Rosamund的身份。”

Mary自知理亏地撇撇嘴。“你为什么要替那些人办事？是他们拿了你的记忆棒威胁你吗？”她顺势转换话题。

Gabriel扯出脖子上挂着的绳子，朝Mary晃晃上面系着的记忆棒。

“放心，我知道你在担心什么。不是记忆棒的原因。他们开出的条件很优厚，我想靠那笔钱去国外，重新开始生活。”他把记忆棒重新塞进领口。“而且你看我这样子，要威胁我根本用不着记忆棒。我现在的身份和落脚点都是他们提供的，他们弄死我比踩死蚂蚁容易。”

Mary看着Gabriel只剩光秃秃的顶端的右臂，嗫嚅了片刻，开口说：“你知道的吧？那笔钱……他们大概不会付的。”

Gabriel的身体紧绷了一下，但很快就以更懒散的姿态倚了下去。

“我知道。我不想在你面前显得太潦倒太绝望。”他苦笑着说。“其实我最高的奢望，只是替他们做完事之后不被灭口。”

Mary垂下眼睛，点点头。

“你和他们提起我了吗？有说要我替你做吗？”她又问。

Gabriel扭头看Mary的侧脸，然后伸出拳头轻轻锤了一下她的肩膀。

“嘿Rose，”他一瞬间又变回了那个浑身狠劲儿的混小子。“你知道我不会出卖你的。”

Mary抹掉眼角的一滴泪，朝Gabriel笑了笑。

然后她伸手从沙发垫下掏出一支手枪，瞄准Gabriel的脑门。

“谢谢。”她轻声说着，扣动了扳机。

她确实是贪心。连她自己都偏爱Mary一些，但她希望身边能有一个人喜欢Rosamund。

她脱下外套裹住尸体流血的脑袋。眼泪比血液先打湿布料。

她没有停手。她又掏出准备好的塑料袋，套在冒血花的脑袋上。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rudolph Holmes即神夏剧里Mycroft提过的“Rudy叔叔”。《不可语冰》篇有详述，不看不影响阅读。


	16. 不可捉摸（16）

“请你相信我，”Finch站在床脚，极力想保持自己手眼通天，无所不知的形象。但他插在衣兜里的手紧握成拳，透露了他的局促。“我并不是故意把你卷进这一切。”

Reese垂头看着被面的褶皱，没有搭腔。

“你生气了吗？”Finch把同伴的沉默解读为震怒。他叹了口气，没有再说话，而是上前一步把Reese的输液速度调快一点。

Reese扭头看见Finch手上的举动，有些恼怒地撕掉手背上的胶带，把输液针拔了出来。

“我没事。”他掀开被子，从病床上下来。麻木的左腿让他险些摔倒。“我先走了。”

“走？”Finch有些愣怔。“你去哪？”

“你不需要知道这个。”Reese的语气冷漠极了。“我们的合作关系到此为止。”

“不，不行！”Finch急了。他推了Reese一把，使对方坐回病床上。但他自己也很没有气势地后退了半步。“你不明白，退出没有那么容易的！”

“我不明白。”Reese不急着起身。他的手无意识地抚摸着小臂处的注射伤口。“我什么也不明白。但既然你也没有开诚布公的意思，我总有离开医院的自由吧？”

Finch犹豫着没有发话。在得知了Holmes的身份之后，他立即把刚刚脱险的Reese送到医院，进行全身检查。虽然目前还没查出个所以然，但他不相信那位身份成谜的前特工，会慷慨地放Reese全身而退。但Reese似乎并没有与死神擦肩而过的自觉，他对于繁琐的检查颇为不满。

Reese没有得到回答，心里凉了半截。事实上他并不愤怒——他反倒希望自己能愤怒。他感到疑惑。他被Mycroft注射药液失去意识时，几乎以为自己必死无疑。但当他浑身酸痛地醒来，他发现自己居然毫发无损地躺在客厅地板上。只不过身上的车钥匙与手机不翼而飞，身边茶几上还放着一张十英镑的纸币。

简直像醉酒时被占便宜的妓女。

“他如果真想杀我，我早就死在居民楼里了。”Reese的态度软化了一些。“况且这样一直输抗生素也不会有什么作用。不过如果你愿意解释一下，我也可以听听。Holmes难道是什么人形生化武器吗？”

“没有那么夸张，只不过谨慎一些总没坏处。”Finch小小地松了口气，在Reese对面的椅子上坐下。“但是这件事不好解释……你只需要知道我没有骗你就好。”

“没有骗我？”Reese的脸色又冷了下来。“你说过你和政府机构井水不犯河水，这是我们能够合作的基本条件。你知道我和政府有点矛盾。”

“这次是巧合。我不是在帮MI5做事，只是我们的目标出现了交集而已。”Finch尽力澄清。“我保证，Holmes和Watson这条线我们不再跟下去了，MI5的事我不会再插手！”

“呵，”Reese冷笑一声。“为了给政府让路，你要见死不救吗？这和那些心狠手辣的官员有什么区别？”

Finch懵住了。Reese简直在无理取闹。

“那……你的意思是……你愿意和政府再有交集？”Finch小心翼翼地问道。

Reese闭口不言。他明白Finch并非想要致目标于死地，是他自己言语过激。可是Finch的态度刺痛了他。在他印象中，这位老板对于任务相关信息一向坦诚。甚至由于其温和真诚的个性，自己还能时不时挖出一些对方的隐私。但刚才的一番对话中，Finch对于政府机密毫不松口的架势是如此熟悉，这份熟悉把他狠狠丢回了往日的阴影中。

外勤是九死一生的活计，Reese曾为同事的牺牲而流泪，也曾为自己的杰作而自豪。他曾经全身心投入工作，坚信自己是大不列颠的堡垒上最坚实的一块砖。直到他的事业更上一层楼，被允许面见真正掌握权力的群体，他才从自视甚高的幻梦中惊醒。

原来鲜活的生命比不过简短的情报；原来一支精良的队伍为了一项虚构的功绩而全军覆没是“稳赚不赔的买卖”；当前线的特工大批大批送命，唐宁街可能正有两个养尊处优的文官，为了在会议上看对方笑话而不肯共享情报。

Reese把目光投向Finch的脸。灯光在对方的眼镜上反射，形成两片刺眼的光斑。那张文雅的、聪慧的、真诚得近乎窘迫的脸，此刻变得冷酷又荒谬，恰似他目睹的每一场毫无意义的死亡。

“对不起。”Reese低声说。“我不能够再信任你了。”

他语速很快，就好像他不愿咀嚼这句话的意思。

Smallwood靠在车门上抽烟。她想要把这一摊烂事理出头绪来。

不论两条线是怎样纠缠不清，它们一定有一个打结的起始点。在目前的事件中，起始点便是一则失窃的情报。

不久前，一栋办公楼的保安门禁卡被盗刷了。根据记录，盗刷者潜入了该办公楼所有的高层办公室，以及公司机房。由于并没有财产损失，这个案件明面上并没有受到警方重视。但MI5乃至整个内政部都为之忙乱。

因为这栋楼是MI5前监听部的原址。

MI5、MI6、GCHQ是大英情报机构的“三叉戟”，分别负责国内、国外、通讯三方面的情报工作。虽然争议不断，但这柄无孔不入的“三叉戟”确实为大英的繁荣稳定立下汗马功劳。

如此锋利的武器，掌握在大英政府手中自然是好事。然而二战以来美国迅速崛起，英国尽管维持了老牌帝国的尊严，却也难逃霸主的阴翳。

二战时美国趁人之危，以武力援助为筹码，要挟英国签下了《联合王国与美国协定》。协定不仅要求英国政府通讯总部（即GCHQ）与美方情报互换，还专门派美国NSA高级联络官长期驻守，生生把大英“三叉戟”变作了美帝国安局的支部。

在此背景下，由女王殿下亲自签批的“滤网计划”开始进行。“滤网”作为如今政治部的前身，由时任MI5高级特工的Rudolph Holmes一手缔造。

所谓“滤网”，其实过滤的是情报。由于美方施压，“三叉戟”漏得像个筛子。虽然为了保持局势平衡，美国不至于利用这些情报来对付英国；但是自己的把柄握在别人手上，总归是很危险的。Rudolph的“滤网”就相当于接手了情报收集与分析工作，把重要的摘干净，再添些小八卦，整理好了打包送回“三叉戟”手里。“三叉戟”也乐得清闲，连拆包都免了，直接原封不动递给美国的外派专员。

于是在冷战的那些年，“三叉戟”几乎成了间谍大本营。员工中有三分之一苏联间谍，三分之一美国间谍，剩下的三分之一，大部分也都是各国派来的专员。大家身怀绝技，各显神通，每天你偷窥我，我窃听你，其乐融融。

冷战结束后，一直隐于幕后的Rudolph被提拔为MI5头领。这无异于把半瞎的鼹鼠从土里刨出来。领导一虚一实两个特务机构，就像自己唱戏自己捧场，就算Rudolph能力非凡，也被折磨得够呛。再加上以Smallwood为代表的“三叉戟”清流们不甘沦为傀儡，纷纷摩拳擦掌想要夺回势力，于是曾经一手遮天的“滤网”更加岌岌可危。

压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，是Finch的“机器”——后来被MI5称为“新滤网”。

那时的Smallwood年轻气盛，野心勃勃，自认只差一把趁手的武器，就能把Rudolph Holmes斩下马。好巧不巧，同样年轻而热情洋溢的Finch把“新滤网”递到了她手里。

Finch是个毫无邪念的爱国者，打造“新滤网”的目的十分纯粹，不求名也不求利。Smallwood于是以能够削减开支为卖点，向MI5其他不甘沉沦的同僚们疯狂兜售，然后声势浩大地向内政部秘书长请愿，用“新滤网”换掉旧“滤网”。

事实上Finch的设计极为精巧，“新滤网”的亮点远非便宜那么简单，而是比传统的情报工作多了预测的功能；但是这革命性的进步在当时并不被高层们放在心上。

一方面因为大家都只是奉命行事，至于下令的依据是精准预测还是塔罗牌占卜，事不关己高高挂起。另一方面，政府确实捉襟见肘，每年的预算又总是“三叉戟”和“滤网”占了大头。所以如今“滤网”有办法节省开支，财政部简直大喜过望。

几乎是一夜之间，Rudolph Holmes就四面楚歌了。

“滤网”的资金问题一向倍受诟病，Rudolph心知肚明。但这个问题是无解的。包揽MI5、MI6、GCHQ三巨头的情报工作，所需要的人力物力远非“倾全国之力”这么简单。想要马儿跑，又不要马儿吃草，没有这么大的便宜可占。但事已至此，Rudolph只得自断爪牙，声称“滤网”可以做到零预算运行。

这当然是胡说八道。但是只要扯到钱，高层们就全都失了智，对Rudolph的能力充满了盲目自信。于是“新滤网”上位失败。

Rudolph得到批复，便立即开始行动。他先把“三叉戟”进行了大清洗，白养多年的异国间谍全都以各种理由被揪了出来。短短几周之内，伦敦的人口密度几乎回到了工业革命前。接着他把“滤网”的员工遣散，再将他们一个萝卜一个坑地塞进空荡荡的“三叉戟”，以维持它的运转。至此，“滤网”已经不复存在了。

还没等质疑冒头，Rudolph又有了动作。他找来了正在寄宿学校念高中的侄子，随后MI5监听部诞生。

一个走后门的官二代——这便是后来人们印象中Mycroft Holmes发迹史的开端。

监听部作为“滤网”简化版，实在是有点寒酸。正式员工居然只有Mycroft一人。虽然Rudolph为“滤网0.5”划定的过滤范围只有伦敦地区，可这也有相当庞大的信息量。但Mycroft的表现惊艳了所有人。甚至他熟练之后，覆盖范围也慢慢扩大，隐隐有铺展全国之势。

与此同时，Rudolph也没闲着。前“滤网”员工虽然进“三叉戟”补缺去了，但毕竟还是Rudolph的亲信。他于是趁机对“三叉戟”大肆渗透，不奢求如臂使指，起码不能让美国得太多便宜。

可以说，零开支的监听部和解放人力的“新滤网”，是同一等级的奇迹。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

英国政治方面，政治部与滤网是虚构的，其余提及的法律与国际局势均符合史实。


	17. 不可捉摸（17）

Williams. Driscoll坐在政治部大楼对面的长椅上。他裹着大衣，压低帽檐。只要不露出他年轻的面孔，他看起来就是一名成熟的绅士。

政治部大楼的门卫换岗了。

Williams眼睛一亮，小心环顾四周后站起身来，慢慢朝大楼门口靠近。

他经过警卫，没有停步也没有扭头，只是翕动嘴唇小声说道：“以朱蒂提亚*之名。”

警卫没有丝毫表示，就像没听见似的。但在别人看不见的地方，他用手指飞快地往Williams掌中塞了一张纸条。

Williams捏住纸条，不动声色地走过街角，坐上一辆出租车，然后才把纸条展开来看。

上面写着：警告一次。

他愣了一下，然后轻蔑地嗤笑一声。他随手把纸条揉成团，揣进兜里。

Mary抿着嘴唇，臼齿咬得紧紧的，腮帮子鼓出小小两团松鼠肌。

她戴着做家务时用的橡胶手套，把Gabriel的脚夹在腋下，两手抓紧他的小腿，把他往后院拖。

她以为自己会大哭一场，然而她现在很平静。泪腺酸痛，但很平静。

Gabriel血肉模糊的脑袋被她包裹得很好。在地板上拖行时，没有留下丝毫痕迹。

然而Mary却能清楚地看见，有一条很深很浓的血痕刻在地板上，刻在她珍贵、安乐、不容亵渎的家的地板上，永远不会褪色。她也没有试图擦拭的勇气。

Gabriel的头磕在台阶上，砰、砰、砰，闷响。

客厅里的固定电话突然响了。Mary没有心思去接。

铃声停下，转到语音信箱。一个男声讲道：“我猜……Gabriel大概不方便，请Rosamund接电话好吗。”

Mary僵住了。

声音顿了顿，又说：“啊，听说你挺喜欢Mary. Morstan这个名字，我很开心。”

Mary咬咬牙，放下Gabriel的两腿，走回客厅接起电话，但没有吭声。

“Rosamund，”这人的语气听起来很怪，就好像他已经认识Mary很多年。“我可怜的坏姑娘。”

Mary的后颈滑下一滴冷汗。“你是谁？”她问道。声音还算冷静。

“我是Gabriel的雇主。”男人答。“怎么办，你来替他完成委托好吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Mary希望对方只是在诈她。

“我说，Gabriel有一项未完成的委托。作为谋杀者，你要负责刺杀Mycroft. Holmes。”

“如果我拒绝呢。”Mary强撑着。“你可不是我的雇主，我凭什么听你的。”

“哦……Mary, Mary, Mary。”对方笑了。“我还以为Charles已经让你们明白所有权的实质了。”

“Charles？”Mary皱眉。

“说真的，就没有哪怕一个人警告你的屠龙骑士，别杀Magnussen吗？”

Mary只觉得眼前一暗。她不明白这件事的来龙去脉，但她明白自己完了——这就够了。

“为什么，”Mary扶着沙发，缓缓坐下。“为什么要杀Mycroft. Holmes。”

“你想错了，杀掉他并不是我的目的。”男人的语气几乎称得上温柔：“重点是你啊，Mary。以后你会习惯的。”

“以后？”Mary喃喃问。

“Magnussen掌握一些信息，足以判你终身监禁。我呢，正巧是他的信息源。所以，”男人说：“Lestrade, Molly, Hudson, Sherlock, John，噢，还有另一位Rosamund……我想我们会有很多以后。”

Mary堵塞的泪腺终于崩溃，蓄积太久的泪水汹涌而出。

“至于把对你来说无关紧要的Mycroft. Holmes作为开始，”男人的声音充满恶意：“这是我的仁慈。”

Mary无声地大哭。她拼命捂紧嘴巴，皮肤因为缺氧而涨红。她努力呼吸，脖子上爬着几条皱纹的青色血管随吸气而凸起。

“那么，以朱蒂提亚之名，祝你成功。再见。”

外面，车库的卷帘门升起，哗啦啦啦。

John和Rosie回到家了。

Vivian独自坐在一片昏暗中。四周的水族箱向地板投映粼粼波纹，晃动着，如梦似幻，搅乱静谧。

水中的生命好像总缺点什么，尽管活着，尽管游着，却没有生机。这种机械化的活跃给人恰到好处的安全感，被陪伴同时不受打扰，不孤独却能保持距离。

Vivian很喜欢自己的名字，听起来像个娇纵的小魔女。所以她直到现在仍留着古灵精怪的短发。她知道看起来和她不相称，但感觉很棒。

她喜欢做一切使自己感觉良好的事。

比如策划富有戏剧性的事件；比如做Rudolph. Holmes身边聪明忠诚的女助手；比如潜伏在幕后嘲弄大人物们。

比如现在很有格调地出演幕后黑手。

“我知道这一天最终会到来。”她站起身，隐形的镁光灯照亮她。她看不见，但能感受到。她知道自己是舞台中心。“就像故事里一样……”她说道。

“我真的很忙。”Sherlock冷漠地打断她。“你介意长话短说吗。”

“你可真自信啊，对吧。”她有些不悦，但她不愿显得恼羞成怒。

“我有自信的底气。”

“从前有个商人，在巴格达大市场做买卖。”Vivian讲道。这个故事其实对她来说并没什么特别的意义，但Rudolph. Holmes很喜欢，Mycroft. Holmes也一样。所以她讲给Sherlock. Holmes听。

“我真是讨厌这个故事。”Sherlock叹息道。

“我曾像商人，想要逃避定数。我不停回头望，总怀疑身后就是……”

“死亡。”一个女声打断道。

“你来了，Mary。”Sherlock出声招呼。

Sherlock此时的声音有了温度，甚至有点俏皮，与刚才截然不同。Vivian被刺痛了。她需要被重视。

“嗨，”Mary气喘吁吁地答。“John在路上。”

“让我为你引荐‘Ammo’。”Sherlock语气隆重，态度嘲弄。

“你就是‘Ammo’？”Mary看着Vivian，神态复杂。“是你打的那通电话？”

Sherlock偏过头看Mary。Mary的态度有些令他诧异。她似乎不如他设想的那么愤怒，却意外的悲伤和无力。

“就是她把AGRA当作她的私人武器……”他说。

“你为什么背叛我们？”Mary问道。

她的胸腔和喉管疼痛，是不久前嚎啕大哭的后遗症。Tbilisi事件是灾难的开始，但她已经没有力气去仇恨了。她无路可退，也无路可走，她只想在一切毁灭前看清自己来时的路。

“任何人做任何事都有原因吗？”Vivian故作深沉。她其实差点笑出声来。背叛？她作恶多端，忠诚是她唯一的美德，她从不背叛。

“我猜猜，你兜售机密信息？”Sherlock说。

“交流是政界的礼节，人人能从中获利。”Vivian不以为耻。“比如我，就靠这些钱在康沃尔郡买了一栋漂亮的小房子。”她顿了顿，接着说：“后来Tbilisi大使发现了我的行为，我本以为那就是我的萨马拉。谁知她居然被挟持做人质。感谢命运，我那时命不该绝。”

“但你的上司派AGRA前去解救……”Sherlock接上自己的推理。

“他们是很优秀的杀手。”Vivian肯定他的推测。“太优秀了。”

“所以你向挟持者透露消息。”Sherlock继续说。

“Lady Smallwood下令派出AGRA，我只好通知恐怖分子。还附加一些有关她的代号的小线索，混淆视听。这么多年来，效果不错。”Vivian补充道。

“你以为你的麻烦都死光了。”Mary颤声说。

“我太累了，我想要退休。”Vivian坐下，就像一个普通的老太太。“只要一点点安宁就好。人质死掉了，AGRA全军覆没——我曾这么以为，不过看来并不是——我就能金盆洗手。我已经老了，只想有安宁的晚年。不孤注一掷，难道就这么身心交瘁直到死吗。”

Mary与她产生了一丝共鸣。

Tbilisi事件之前，正是她的巅峰时期，AGRA四人没有谁试图退休，便没这个苦恼。但现在的她多么想守护自己的生活，玻璃模型一样美好脆弱的生活。她把这一份安宁放在手上，轻轻捧怕人来抢，紧握着担心捏碎。哪怕碎掉了，扎进手心里，血流了满地，她也不松手。她何尝没有无所不为的决心呢。

她这么想着，免不了记起自己的处境。她在黑暗中扭头看一眼Sherlock，眼睛肿得生疼。

“你追求的也不过是这些，对吧。”Vivian似乎察觉了Mary的共鸣。“家人？家庭？你一定懂我。”

虽然有所触动，但这些梦寐以求的美好，被自己的苦难源头如此轻佻地讲出，着实让Mary怒不可遏。始作俑者居然向受迫害者索要同情？她感到恶心。

“所以就让我离开这里好吗？”Vivian说。“让我一走了之。我会消失在你们面前，永远不再出现。”她抬头盯着Mary，语气中带着祈求，眼神恳切得几乎有些天真。“嗯？好吗？”

“在你做了这些之后？”Mary忍不住冲上去。

Sherlock来不及阻止，只见Vivian掏出一把手枪，把两人逼退。

“我从没当过外勤特工，但我一直觉得我能胜任。”Vivian语气轻快。

“你的Tbilisi行动进行得不错。”Sherlock面无表情地说。

“谢谢。”Vivian满眼笑意。

“对于一个秘书来说。”Sherlock变恭维为嘲讽。

“什么？”Vivian的笑意僵住了。

“多年来沉默着坐在最后排很难熬吧。既然你自认为比周围人都更聪明。”Sherlock语气平板，神经紧绷。

“我做这些可不是出于嫉妒。”Vivian反驳道。她底气十足，同时却有些心虚。没错，她的所作所为一直是为了Holmes。但她怎能否认自己的嫉妒呢？服务Rudolph. Holmes时，她嫉妒Mycroft。服务Mycroft. Holmes时，她嫉妒Sherlock。她的内心仿佛只有自恋与自卑两种情态，不是骄傲得目空一切，就是嫉妒得发疯发狂。

“不是吗？”Sherlock继续挑衅。“工作单调无趣，日复一日，永无穷尽。那些真正重要的、刺激的环节却根本无法参与。只好回到威格莫尔街的小公寓——”他满意地看着Vivian语塞的模样。“那儿附近邮局外的人行道正在施工，你鞋子上沾有那里的红色粘土，非常明显——没错，你那小得可怜的公寓。”

“你怎么知道……”Vivian问道。她忍不住。她痴迷于这些，这些聪明大脑的聪明想法。她知道自己索要的答复会引发她强烈的自我厌恶，但她忍不住。

“噢，你的薪水——我猜是很微薄的薪水——全都花在你那引以为傲的乡间小屋了，不是吗。”Sherlock用非常轻蔑的语气回答。“你是寡妇？还是离过婚？婚戒至少有30年，你换到其他手指戴，说明你并不是已婚状态，但对戒指心怀眷恋。我猜你是寡妇，依据是你养的猫的数量……”

“Sherlock。”Mary出声提醒。局面很危险，她不明白Sherlock为什么要挑衅。

“……两只缅甸猫和一只玳瑁猫，你的毛衣上有猫毛。”Sherlock充耳不闻。“离婚者倾向于寻找新伴侣，丧偶者则试图填补逝者留下的空虚……”

“Sherlock，别说了。”Mary出言提醒，但语气软弱。她预感到危险，她恐惧同时期待。她恐惧未知，却期待一个一了百了的机会。她瞪大了眼睛看着Sherlock，接下来是她的终结而不是他的。

“人们说宠物能填补空虚，”Sherlock说个不停。“而且显然你没找到新的伴侣，鉴于你把周五晚上浪费在水族馆。这或许也能解释你的酗酒问题。你的手轻微震颤，上唇沾有红酒渍……所以没错，我说嫉妒就是你的动机。”

Vivian的心脏同时感受到灼痛与酥麻。她果然自取其辱——又一次的。但锋芒毕露的敏思同样又一次给她无上的快感，使她悲哀地发现，自己又一次在屈辱中沉沦得更深了一点。

她表情漠然地看着Mycroft从长廊走近。编剧来观赏谢幕表演了吗。

“你是想证明自己的优秀，想填补你渺小生命的残缺感。”Sherlock向她掷出最后一击。

“Mrs Norbury，我承认这真是出乎意料。”Mycroft说道。他的声音波澜不惊，一点没有意外的意思。Vivian甚至还听出一点安抚的味道。

这一点安抚把她拽出自我厌恶的深渊，她想起从前某些支离破碎的赞扬，某些温和尊重的问候。

“Vivian. Norbury。”Sherlock恶狠狠地念她的名字，鼻子皱起，面颊扭曲。“你用智力战胜他们所有人，所有人，除了Sherlock. Holmes。”

Vivian没再神气十足地反驳这句自夸，她可笑的高傲好像丢掉了。她看着Mycroft，此外没有其他反应。

“你无处可逃了。”Sherlock示意她交出手枪。

“看来是这样。”Vivian挑着眉头，瞪大眼睛说。她似乎有些哽咽。“你能看透我，Mr. Holmes。”她的眼睛微微往上翻，阻止眼泪滴落。她和Sherlock对话，但她的脸侧向Mycroft。

她想起很久很久以前，她第一次把Mycroft的指令弄巧成拙。他不算宽容的人，那天或许是心情好，或许是别的原因，他苦笑着说：“你让我想到Sherly。”

然而此时她看Mycroft，他没有丝毫表示。哪怕示意她别再节外生枝也可以。什么都没有。那眼神在说：“你没有用处了，但你还剩自知之明。”他永远不会对Sherlock这么说。

“这是我的工作。”Sherlock飞快地回答。他发觉Vivian态度有变，一下子软弱了，卑微了，顺从了。他拿不准这变化是好是坏，他甚至不知道她变化的原因。

“或许我还能给你惊喜。”Vivian看着Mycroft说。她轻轻一歪头——这个动作非常俏皮，与她的发型很相配，却不配她的年纪。

她扣动扳机。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~··

*朱蒂提亚：司法女神

披白袍、戴金冠、右手持天平、左手持长剑、带着眼罩的女神。

（摘自百度百科）


	18. 不可捉摸（18）

Sherlock走下出租车。

Sherlock打量小小的门牌号。

Sherlock推开门。

通常Sherlock的每个动作都要伴随一连串天马行空的心理活动，今天Sherlock很反常。

近来Sherlock一直很反常。

Mary去世了。那个聪明且善于撒谎的女人死去了。

Sherlock既悲伤，又为自己的悲伤而困惑。

Sherlock有时愤怒，有时急躁，有时狂热，有时沮丧。但Sherlock从不悲伤。

Mycroft说：“大多数‘悲伤’只不过是为失去而感到遗憾。”Mycroft总是对的。

于是Sherlock不再寻找失踪的红胡子。随着红胡子的消失而消失的一切，果真并没有让他遗憾太久。Sherlock很快就明白，亲昵、爱抚，以及友善地打闹，这些并不是他成长所必须的。

可是Mary并没有带走什么。正像她突兀地出现一样，她孤身一人走了。

所以Sherlock并不是为失去而感到遗憾。

Mycroft说：“真正的悲伤是一种恐惧，但比恐惧更纯粹——明明不怕任何东西，可世界上竟没有一处是不可怕的。所以失去空气和水才令人悲伤。”Mycroft总是对的。

Sherlock无所畏惧，所以他也不是真的为Mary的死亡而悲伤。

Sherlock为自己的悲伤而困惑。可是，为了一位朋友的离世而悲伤明明再正常不过。

因此Sherlock又感到羞愧，同时为自己的羞愧而困惑。

Sherlock有时愤怒，有时急躁，有时狂热，有时沮丧。但Sherlock从不羞愧。

“John，承认自己需要帮助并不羞耻。”

“我并不需要帮助。”

“我很愿意帮助你。大家都很愿意帮助你，大家也都需要接受帮助。”

“拜托，这个互助小组是我的房东给我报的名，我自己好得不得了。”

空椅子围成一个圈。

John呆坐一会儿，等回过神，周围已经空无一人。他于是摸出车钥匙准备离开，同时决定这是最后一次参加互助会。

门前的台阶上站着一个高大的年轻人。John警惕地打量他片刻。

“嘿，Mr Watson。”年轻人友善地招呼道。“关于你妻子的事，我很为你难过。”

John认出这是互助会上坐在自己旁边的大男孩，于是松了口气。

“谢谢你，Will。”John朝他点点头。“你也是第一次来参加这个吗？”John记得他并没有向大家讲他自己的事。事实上，他好像什么也没说，只是一言不发地坐着。

“也不算是。”年轻人耸耸肩。“我小时候母亲去世，我一直不知道她身上发生了什么、她是怎么死的。我曾经发誓，知道真相后一定要为她做点什么。可是她实在离开太久了，或许有一天我会筋疲力尽，然后不再在乎她。我还不能让这种事发生，所以我不能忘了失去她时我是怎么哭泣的。”

“你来参加互助小组是为了让自己记起痛苦？”John感到诧异——这目的与互助小组的初衷截然相反。

“是为了记起痛苦，也是为了重新开始。”年轻人微笑着。“我已经知道关于她的一切了，等我兑现过诺言，我就去新的地方，换掉一切，忘掉该忘掉的东西，重新开始。”

John喃喃道：“重新开始，那么离开的人该怎么办呢？”

年轻人摇摇头说：“他们早就离开了。”

Mycroft斜靠病床，左手敲打键盘，右手插着滞留针，老实地搭在被子上。

电脑屏幕显示的是一份个人资料。资料顶部的照片属于一位十分俊朗的男性，皮肤是橄榄色，眼角有细纹，鬓角发灰。

“John Reese……”Mycroft琢磨。他认识这个名字。

官方资料显示，Reese曾服役于空军特种部队，是一名优秀的外勤人员。2001年十月，在美国执行营救任务时失联，两年后被推定死亡。

Mycroft曾以为，如果世界上有一个人知道特工Reese的下落，那就只有自己。可是按照目前的情况来看，似乎还有什么别的变故，发生在自己离开美国后。

病房门被叩响，Anthea推门进来。

“您开回来的那辆车已经处理掉了。”她说道，然后惊觉一向不苟言笑的上司，居然露出一副忍俊不禁的表情。

Mycroft咳了一声压下笑意。

“放倒一个人，开走他的车并销毁掉”——这种事他做起来原本没什么心理负担。但既然对象是曾与自己交集匪浅的同僚，他便免不了有些心虚。

但Mycroft很快就恢复了严肃。与敏感人物重新扯上关系绝不是什么好事，甚至这极有可能是一场灾难的前兆。

他忽然看向Anthea，用锐利而戒备森严的目光逼视她，然后问道：“最近……你身边有没有什么可疑的情况？”

Anthea吞吞口水，踌躇片刻后说：“没有，一切正常。”


	19. 不可捉摸（19）

Reese正在沙发上百无聊赖地喝咖啡，一位衣着光鲜的女士踩着高跟鞋走到他面前，裹着一阵香风。

“先生，Mr Black*的会议结束了，请您跟我来。”她微笑着说。

Reese把咖啡一饮而尽，然后把纸杯丢进垃圾桶。接着他整了整衣领，跟着这位女士往走廊深处去。

女士在走廊尽头的房间门口停下，轻轻叩门，同时说：“先生，Mr Reese来了。”

门内传出回应声。

女士推开门，示意Reese进去。随后她在他身后关上了门。

Black的办公室装潢简洁，家具方正生硬，没有装饰性。整个办公室里唯一比较养眼的，就是挂在墙上裱得整整齐齐的一排勋章。它们记录了这间办公室主人意气风发的军旅生涯。

“Reese，我的老朋友。”Black站起来，一向态度稳重的他居然有些激动。

Reese一并脚跟，抬手敬礼。

“Black长官。”他肌肉紧绷，神情肃穆。

Black也回以军礼。他穿着笔挺的西装，但仍有军人的风范。

“请坐，”他说：“我很高兴见到你这么有精神。”

Reese坐下，接过Black递给他的一支烟。

“我回伦敦这么久，也没机会找您道谢。”他把烟点燃，深吸一口。“我是被您从美国救回来的，救命之恩怎么报答都不为过，但您又说不需要我做什么，我只能尽量不给您添麻烦。”

Black摆摆手说：“我说过了，这是我应该做的。”他笑着细细打量了Reese一会儿，又说道：“很抱歉让你等了这么久，最近出了点事情，国防部被训斥得灰头土脸。有个大人物身边接二连三地……”

他说到一半，突然顿住，有点尴尬地咂咂嘴，然后转移话题道：“你这么急着找我，是有什么事吗？”

Reese点点头，没有在意Black吞掉的半句话。

“我回到伦敦之后，一直为私家侦探工作。”他撒了个自认无伤大雅的谎。“最近总在一个人身上碰壁，所以想向你问问情况。”

Black摊摊手。“问吧。不过我的消息也不一定比你灵通多少，如果你要找的是侨民或者移民，我可能还知道些基本信息。如果是普通居民，我就爱莫能助了。”

“没关系，我也就碰碰运气。如果不合规矩，您不用告诉我也行。”Reese说着，从外套内兜里掏出一张照片。那是他第一次和Holmes接触时，越野车的行车记录仪影像截图。“他叫Mycroft Holmes。”

Black心中咯噔一下。他不动声色地接过照片，定睛一看，忍不住瞪大了眼睛。

Reese对Black的失态浑然不觉。他没等到回应，以为Black毫无头绪，于是又补充道：“他可能还以其他身份活动过，我只知道他用过Morpheus Hermes这个名字，不知道还有没有另外的。”

Black终于变了脸色。他想了想，说道：“知道了。你把照片留下吧，我帮你查查。”

Williams Driscoll*走到一间网吧门口，小心地确认自己没有被跟踪，然后走进去找到一个靠角落的小隔间。

他打开电脑，打开一个简陋的小网站，几次跳转之后，屏幕中心出现一个标志——正中间是一个被利剑贯穿的地球，地球两侧依偎着象征和平的橄榄枝，地球下悬着天平的两端。

他输入ID“Wind”，以及密码EgonSchiele*。在等待登录时，他盯着屏幕上的图标，脑海里不自觉地又浮现出朱蒂提亚蒙着双眼，一手天平、一手长剑的模样。

朱蒂提亚，正义的朱蒂提亚。

与自己这帮人比起来，朱蒂提亚只是只是多戴了一副眼罩。睁着眼睛会有偏见，闭上眼睛则会盲目。

所以朱蒂提亚与我们，谁是真正的正义呢？他这么想着。

刚登录成功，未读消息的提示音就响了一串。Williams叹了口气，点开与ID“Alisa”的对话框。Alisa是他的联络人。

Wind。

Wind收到请回复。

你看到消息了吗？家里很担心你。

WindWindWind！

你他妈在搞什么？

看到消息请立即中止行动。

不管处境如何，请尽快给我们消息。

他又叹了一口气，开始打字。

Wind收到。已经与目标进行接触。

联络人回复的很快。

接触？你他妈差点把他杀了！你发什么疯！

对不起。但我没有下死手。

放你妈的屁。你不是没下死手，你只是失手了。

对不起。但我已经找到突破口了。

你的任务结束了。快点回法国吧。

不行，我不能半途而废。我需要你帮我拖延几天。

我要是拖延，那不是在帮你，那是害你。

害我吧。

联络人没有回话。

Williams点着一根香烟，两口吸掉半根，然后接着打字。

我知道我父母是怎么死的了。你想知道吗？

别告诉我。我不想知道。

我父亲好歹还被当做为国捐躯的英烈，享受了国葬。我母亲连尸体都没留下。

国际刑警必须政治中立，不能介入任何政治、军事、宗教或种族罪行，也不会介入非跨国罪案。国际刑警必须以民众安全为先

别他妈给我背规章。

回来吧。为那种疯子搞砸你的前途，不值得。

你说过你会无条件帮我一次。就是这次了。

又是一阵中断。Williams慢慢品尝剩下半根烟。他吐出一个个标准的圆型烟圈，俨然一副老烟枪的模样。

过了很久，联络人才又发来一行字。

好，看在Ali的份上，就这一次。记得离朱蒂提亚那帮人远一点，我们不会一直保持合作，小心清算的时候进局子。

谢谢。不过，她喜欢带“y”的Alysa。她说Alisa看起来像个婊子。

滚蛋。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~·

*Black是一个原创人物，身份是（麦哥的狗腿子）国防部秘书长，曾是Reese的战友。更详细的在《不可语冰》篇有介绍。

*Williams Driscoll不能完全算是原创人物，他的姓氏Driscoll在神夏剧中出现过。

*EgonSchiele即埃贡席勒。著名画家，据传有恋童倾向。在此只取一个象征意义，不作评价。本人很喜欢他的画作。


	20. 不可捉摸（20）

“这是线人提供的照片，处理之后可以尝试辨认袭击者的面部特征。”Black说着，把手中的行车记录仪影像截图递出去，顺便观察Holmes的脸色。

他看起来没什么精神，Black心想。Holmes的指尖泛紫，嘴唇也很灰暗。

Holmes接住照片，默不作声。

Black有点紧张。

“什么线人？”Holmes问。他用食指和拇指捏着照片，其余的手指都蜷起来缩到掌心取暖。

“是一位还在任务中的线人，暂时不能暴露身份。抱歉。”Black用早就准备好的答复搪塞道。

Holmes笑了笑，把照片轻轻丢到桌上。

Black的心跟着提了起来。

“我前几天见到了John Reese。”Holmes轻描淡写地说：“他变了不少。”

Black的大脑一片空白。但他其实并不怎么惊讶。在他的观念中，Holmes总是无所不知的。

“那应该是你第一次享受权力？”Holmes用指尖轻叩桌面。“想干什么就干什么，想救谁就救谁，感觉好吗？”

“对不起，我……”Black想抢在质问之前认错，但他拿不准Holmes的想法。“其实当时您没禁止我营救他们。”他硬着头皮说。

“我没有透露我们的关押地点。我很好奇你是怎么找到他的。”Holmes问。

Black的脑门冒出冷汗。他的目光越过面前的办公桌，Holmes正托腮看着自己。Holmes的眼神一点也不好奇。

“Hill，对吗？”Holmes自问自答：“他是个了不起的人。他不教唆你反抗，但他也不允许你忠诚。”

“我没再擅自行动过，只有那一次。”Black诚恳地说：“Mr Hill告诉我地址，是让我去找Driscoll。结果您也知道，我没有找到她。”

“你救他一次也就够了，为什么现在还想包庇他？这张照片是他的吧？”Holmes用指尖点点那张轻飘飘的相纸。

“他出现在那里只是碰巧。”Black说：“事发时是晚高峰，旁边停满了车。”

“我不想质疑你。”Holmes平静地说：“如果你相信你自己的说法，我可以不再追究。”

Black被那双发灰的蓝眼睛看得心慌。

“请给我一些时间。”他败下阵来。“我不想搞得太难看。”

Reese感觉自己双手被反绑，吊得高高的。

他努力睁开眼睛，但眼前黑蒙蒙一片。他呼吸困难。

他的头被什么东西套着。

“去，去杀了他。”一个男人在前方不远处大笑着说：“杀了他，你就能睡一会儿。你困吗？”

谁去杀？杀了谁？

Reese一丝不挂。他试着蜷缩身体，想护住脆弱的胸腹。但他刚一动弹，屁股上就挨了一脚。

“老实点。”身后又一个男声说：“老实点，他能给你来个痛快。”

“快去！”

前方传来铁棍殴打身体的声音。

“疼吗？疼吗？你杀了他，我就出去给你买点吃的。”

出去买点吃的？Reese想。看来这里并不偏僻。

前方响起一阵咳嗽声。它不属于两位施暴者。

Reese这才发现原来房间里还有第四个人。

咳嗽声响了很久，中间还夹杂着呕吐的声音。Reese闻到一股血腥味。

“喂，收着点。别把人弄死了。”身后的人说。

“呸！”前方的人啐了一口。

然后是一阵拖拖拽拽声。

“去。”

有人摔倒在很近的身前。

Reese往前探身，想碰一碰摔倒的人。但他的腰立刻被踹了一脚。

“你下不了手？”前方的施暴者也靠近过来。他狠狠一脚踏在什么东西上。

“下不了手？我废了你的手，我废了你的手！”

新一轮的殴打开始了。

“嘿，嘿，别踢，用那个棍子。鞋不能沾上血。”身后的人说。

Reese第一次近距离聆听施暴的声音。靠得那么近，他甚至能听到躺在地上承受拳打脚踢的人的呼吸声。

急促、隐忍、时断时续。

几滴温热的液体飞溅到Reese脚背上。

Reese又闻到血腥味。

然后他醒了。

他呆了一会儿，等身上的冷汗晾干，然后站起来去找水喝。

他已经好多年没有做这种噩梦了，怎么突然故态复萌？是因为见了Black吗？

手机突然响起来。他手一抖，洒出半杯水。

“Reese？”话筒里传来Finch的声音。“你还好吗？”

Reese感觉莫名其妙。

“我给你打了三个电话。你还好吗？”

Reese翻阅未接电话。的确。

“呃，我刚才在睡觉。不好意思。有事吗？”他问道。

“是我的名字。下一个是我。”Finch冷静的声线断裂了，咯吱咯吱颤抖起来。

Anthea站在部门大楼外吸烟。她很烦躁。

Mary的葬礼已经过了一个星期，一切都平静极了。但Anthea知道有些悬而未决的东西。她头上有一把达摩克利斯之剑。

“嘿，Anthea。”身后传来一声招呼。

Anthea转过身，看见一个高大的身影。她走过去，然后扬手给他一个耳光。

“你想干什么？”Anthea冷冷地问：“你干了什么？”

“我什么都没干。”高大的男孩耸耸肩，从风衣里掏出一根皱巴巴的香烟咬在嘴里。

“你最好坦诚点。你不知道你在对付什么，你不会想知道的。”Anthea强自镇定。她发现那个笨拙的大男孩不见了，她面对的是一个阴郁而强壮的年轻男人。

这样有力的体格总是散发着无处不在的威慑，他到底是怎么伪装成一个傻里傻气的学生的？

“我没骗你。我要去杀Mycroft Holmes，可惜他不在，我就出来了。”他睁大那双金毛犬一样诚实的棕色眼睛。

Anthea没料到她会得到这个答案。

“你……你……”她一边语无伦次地说着，一边往大门的方向退。“既然你承认了，我会向法官申请限制令。”

“别白费功夫。”他摸出一本黑色封皮的护照。“我不是什么坏人。我是国际刑警。”

Anthea愣在原地。

“自我介绍一下，我是Williams Driscoll，隶属法国总局。”他把护照塞到Anthea手里，示意她检查。

“你有没有好奇过，Holmes为什么雇你当助理？”


	21. 不可捉摸（21）

“……事情就是这样。”Anthea闷闷不乐地说。

她正坐在221b二楼的委托人专座上——一个她做梦也想不到会轮到自己坐的位置。Sherlock瘫在对面的沙发椅上，挂着一脸听故事的表情。

“我就知道他不是普通人！”Sherlock说：“但我确实没想到他居然是国际刑警。可惜，我本来还想招揽他加入我的‘街头调查小队’。”

Anthea没说话。Sherlock也看出来，自己的客户并没有接腔的心情。所以他的态度稍稍认真了一些。

“好吧，但我还是不明白你为什么要来找我？”Sherlock抓抓头发。“我敢肯定Mycroft绝对不想我插手他的工作，尤其是……这种‘工作’。”

Anthea愁闷的脸上又添了一丝忐忑。

“我需要找人谈谈，”她说：“但这个人不能是他。”

她不是没有考虑到上司的态度，但Sherlock是唯一的人选——Sherlock虽然会带来麻烦，但不会带来危险。

Sherlock耸耸肩。他也不是真的在意Mycroft的想法，他只是好奇而已。更何况“Mycroft的抵触”往往才正是一场游戏的灵魂所在。

“你哥哥和Mycroft一起出过外勤——这种事你怎么会不知道呢？”他问。

“Joshua是我妈妈和她前夫的儿子，比我年长将近二十岁。他和生父更亲密些，与我父母不常联系。我只见过他两三次。”Anthea回答。“更何况特工的信息都是保密的，我不知道很正常。”

“你不知道确实正常。但Mycroft一定是知道的，而他没有向你提过，这很耐人寻味。”Sherlock说。“那么你相信是Mycroft杀死了你哥哥吗？”

“我当然不信任Driscoll，可是……”

“可是Mycroft并非做不出这种事，对吗？”Sherlock补上半句话。

Anthea沉默。

“假如这是真的，你生气吗？你要报仇吗？”Sherlock问。

“我不知道。Mr Holmes做任何事都有他自己的理由，我不会和他作对。”Anthea含糊地说。

她和Holmes并没有私人交情，所以她当然不至于毫无芥蒂。但同样的，她和Joshua感情不深，她没必要为了他而丢掉工作——搞不好还要丢掉小命。

“你觉得Driscoll是说，Mycroft为了补偿你所以才聘请你当助理，他并不看重你的实力？”Sherlock试图弄清楚Anthea感到苦恼的真正原因。

Anthea又沉默。

现在的她当然是一名合格的助理，但她刚开始工作时只是个普通的应届生，干起事来笨手笨脚，甚至有好几次差点害Holmes进医院。

她是大学四年级实习时来到Holmes身边的。尽管当时同学们都很羡慕她能找到这样一份实习工作，可谁也不认为她能留任。就连她自己对这份实习工作的期望，也只是一封极有分量的介绍信。但是她被留了下来，并且留到了现在。

“Driscoll有没有告诉你，Mycroft为什么要杀害Joshua？”Sherlock又问。他始终想不明白Driscoll在这件事里的立场，这一切和他似乎并没有什么关系。

“没有。他约我下次见面。”Anthea回答。

“难道是为了泡你？”Sherlock说。然后他得到了来自Anthea的白眼。

“照Driscoll所说，这一切都发生在2001年，Mycroft回国之前。见鬼，我一直以为他去美国是为了读博士。”Sherlock愤愤不平地说：“看来他的学历并不如他自己吹嘘的那么高。”

Finch通过猫眼确认了门外站着的是Reese没错，然后才解开防盗锁请人进来。

或许是太久没有踏入这里，Reese显得有些无所适从。

“嗨，好久不见。”Reese问候道。

Finch没有说话，点了点头。

两人沉默着走到电脑跟前坐下，然后相视无言。

过了好几分钟，Finch似乎终于酝酿出一个苦笑。“是三天前的事。我本来不想打扰你，而且我以为自己不会怕死。可是我高估自己了。”他揉一揉布满红血丝的眼睛。

Reese拍拍Finch的肩膀。

很多人都说不怕死。其实“死”这个结局是一场死亡中最温和的部分。走向死亡才是令人惧怕的。

“有遇到危险吗？”Reese问。

“头两天都还好，我也尽量不出门。但今天我去了超市，有辆车一直跟在我身后。”Finch把脸埋进手掌，含含糊糊地说：“其实也没什么，没有危险，什么都没发生。但我实在撑不下去了。”

Reese没有说话，只是用手掌轻抚Finch微微汗湿的背。

“我该怎么办呢？我如果什么都不知道就好了。”Finch喃喃道。

Reese把插在腰间的手枪拿出来，放在桌面上。

“你拿着这个。”他说：“近期你就待在这里不要出去，我也不会靠近你一米之内。如果我不能保护你，起码别让我成为杀死你的凶手。”

Anthea站在台阶上，关好门，随手摆正歪斜的门环。

她仍旧不知道来找Sherlock是不是一个错误。虽然倾吐之后压力骤减，但Sherlock没有给她什么建议，连通常少不了的一番推理都没有。或许Sherlock拿手的只有“平民”的案件；或许他想到了什么，但并没有说出来。不论如何，今后究竟要怎样面对Mr Holmes，还需要Anthea自己拿主意。

不过Anthea并非毫无保留。她也有自己的推测。

她查阅了Holmes的公开档案——当然少得可怜——上面显示他所在的美国外勤组的任期本应该结束于2002年底，但事实上他在2001年十一月就已入主政治部了。

而MI6的任务记录中，同时段在美国进行活动的，是代号分别为ice queen、snow white、lolipop和marshmallow的四人组。Anthea查档案时看见这四个代号，笑了足足一分钟才接着办正事。不论Holmes的代号究竟是哪一个，都十分具有喜剧效果。

四人组的结局并不好：2001年十月，lolipop叛国，杀害marshmallow并出逃，ice queen和snow white回国；同年十一月，snow white死于谋杀，ice queen则因巨大的嫌疑与不足以定罪的证据而被MI6开除。

这个小组惨烈的结局在当时的国防部引起了不小的轰动。

事实上，外派特工的组合问题已经困扰当局多年。最开始，为了更好地合作和建立搭档关系，外派特工通常为两人一组。但高居不下的叛逃率与殉情率说明，在极度封闭与高压的环境中，不论男女、男男、还是女女，都很容易产生感情。

随后的三人组制又引发了一系列的任务分配问题，并且两男一女和两女一男的组合比两人组更容易出事。在“成员为三位女性的精锐组因同步的生理期和严重痛经而团灭”事件发生后，MI6终于把团队人数改为四人。

当然，在ice queen四人组覆灭后，MI6就开始实行专事专派、随机组队的制度，长期外派已经被彻底取消了。截止至目前，虽然国防部每年要多花巨额的交通费，但好在没出什么乱子。

从记录上来看，如果Driscoll所说属实，Holmes应当是ice queen，而snow white就是Joshua。按理说，不论两人有什么矛盾，在执行任务时下绊子应当是最佳选择；既然两人已经回国，那么国外的恩怨就自动一笔勾销，不应该回国后又在领导眼皮子底下算旧账。

造成记录中那种局面的原因，大概率是Joshua抓住了什么把柄，并且试图使用把柄要挟Holmes，让Holmes不得不杀他灭口。

至于是什么把柄……就需要Anthea搞清楚在美国究竟发生了什么。


End file.
